The Assassin
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Deemed too weak to fight against Naraku in her current state, Kagome was sent to train under Ezio for a year. Now in the present she's an assassin for hire, though she doesn't do it for her own pleasure, she's desperate for the money. Her next target? The Caped Crusader himself. Re-written from the original, please enjoy! AC/IY/Batman
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, I'm back!"

The oversized yellow bag fell over the side of the well with the distinguished sound of bags of chips crinkling against the ground, Kagome's dark head following with a slight huff. Hefting herself up, she felt her knee scrape the wood as she glanced around the abandoned clearing, "Inuyasha?"

The half demon had made it a point to never be too far from the well after discovering both halves of the jewel had been completed and both parties were in possession of them. He said it was to prevent any sneak attacks against her and keep Naraku from getting their half.

"Inu—"

"I heard you, quit your screeching!" Inuyasha scowled as he landed in front of her, hands folded in his haori.

"It was your idea to be here when I get back," Kagome rolled her eyes at his tone, dusting her hands off and shooting to her feet. Her head tilted at the quickness he averted his eyes from hers, ears plastering to his head with a soft grunt in acknowledgement.

"What's wrong?"

"Been talking when you left…" he gestured for her to sit on the side of the well, dropping to the ground and crossing his legs under him as his face turned thoughtful, "since the final battle seems to be getting closer and all."

Kagome's head lifted as she braced her hands beside her, they had been anticipating this moment they learned about the vile half-demon that sent everything into motion. "Okay?" the word drew out longer than she meant for it to, biting her tongue to stop the sounds as her eyes widened.

Never in the two years of knowing Inuyasha had she ever seen him acting so different than she was used to. Inhaling sharply, she flung herself from the side of the well as images of being 15 and shoved through the portal circled her head, if he was going to shove her through and take her half he was going to have to fight her kicking and screaming. "What's wrong with you?"

"Can you just shut up and let me try and explain this to you?" unfolding his hands he scratched the back of his head as his ears twitched, "we—"

"We as in who?"

"We… you know; me, Sango, Miroku… and that bastard brother of mine… after you left we kind of called a meeting and well… you're not strong enough."

"Excuse me?" Kagome strode forward as her face contorted angrily, hands on her hips as she glared down at her friend, "I'm not _strong enough_? I've been holding my own pretty damn well these last two years thank you very much and you're having secret meetings behind my back now?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as her voice rose in volume, delivering a 'keh' and turning his head with a pout, "it's nothing personal."

"It feels pretty personal here buddy," she nudged his knee with her shoe, digging her fingers through her hair before dropping them against her thighs and shrugging, "so… what do you want me to do? Wha… you want me to go home until it's over and—"

"Silence yourself priestess, your rambling's can be heard miles away."

"Now it's a party, isn't it?" Kagome glared at the demon lord from under her bangs, arms crossing as she glanced between the two half-brothers, never in her life had she imagined the two ever being able to get along enough to stand as close as they were in that moment.

Inuyasha grunted and shoved to his feet, ears swiveling to behind at the rustling of Sesshoumaru's clothing as he drew closer, "you going to listen or just keep yammering?"

'I'm tempted to just go home,' with a huff the thought passed through her head, turning to stare at the well. "What are you talking about that I'm not strong enough?"

"Should you go into battle against the half-breed, you will most assuredly be the first to fall," Sesshoumaru's voice carried across the clearing smoothly, tucking a strand of hair back into place as it fell over his shoulder, "we need for you to be able to hold your own not out of luck but skill."

Kagome pursed her lips and shot her eyes to him as panic settled briefly in her chest, "not with you."

"Let me be clear, should you ever step foot near my lands I will end your life; no, not with me."

"This bastard did find someone else though, someone that he thought you would benefit with…" Inuyasha stood straighter and turned his head, "only you'll have to leave."

"Leave?"

"It's a distant land," Sesshoumaru sniffed the air delicately as his eyes locked on something just behind her, "priestess, this shall be your mentor for the next year. He is considered a master in his field and has agreed to take on an apprentice."

"Unbelievable," Kagome growled as she spun to follow the demon lord's gaze, "you two think I'm going to follow this guy anywhere?"

"It's not Halloween," her nostrils flared as she snapped the words at the silent man in white. Good gods if her mother could see how she was acting she'd be facing repercussions because this was not how she was raised at all. "Over my dead body am I—"

"Non hai menzionato la potenza del suo spirito," the man chuckled and lowered his hood, his dark eyes shinning in amusement as he stepped closer. A sly smirk crossed over his face as his hand cupped her chin and tilted her head back, "Mi piace questa."

"Ho pensato che potresti," Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly, almost rolling his eyes at the desire that rolled from the priestess's body.

"You speak that?" Inuyasha blinked at Sesshoumaru in surprise, curling his fingers into his arm. He ignored the biting of his claws through his robes; nostrils flaring slightly as his blood gently wafted through the air to him, "guess your fancy upbringing finally came to good use."

"Jealous little brother?" the demon lord glanced over his shoulder, a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. The glare Inuyasha delivered satisfied him enough to turn back to the pair in front of him, "this is Ezio Auditore; Ezio questo è Kagome."

"Bellissima."

Kagome blushed at the unfamiliar word as his thumb moved from caressing her cheek, ghosting down the side of her body to grab her hand and bringing it to his lips. Kagome inhaled sharply to keep from giggling like the other teen's of her time and tore her eyes from his tanned face as she hungrily drank in his features. She had noticed the small cut on his lip where no facial hair grew and to her it made him more attractive, blushing harder as her mind wandered into what she considered to be dangerous territory. "Nice to meet you too."

Ezio's brow lifted as he glanced to Sesshoumaru as his native tongue rolled from his lips, his dark gaze flicking down to Kagome and back again as she turned to look between them in confusion.

"It's time to leave," the demon lord translated easily, "there's a ship that'll take you to his homeland where you will train under him for the next year, after that tim—"

"_Year?"_ Kagome's eyes darted to Inuyasha, his ears flush against his head as he continued to avoid her eyes, "we can't even understand each other."

"That is something you will ultimately learn then," Sesshoumaru glared at the interruption, "you will undergo his training for a year and return to aid in the defeat of Naraku as you are the reason we are in this mess with that trinket that was torn from your body. I will drag you there kicking and screaming myself if I have to."

"What kind of training am I even-"

"The kind that will change you from being the weak little priestess that you are into a formidable opponent that doesn't need as much protecting," Sesshoumaru offered.

Kagome sputtered and snapped her head to the silent man at her side, as much as she didn't want it to betrayal welled in her chest and she was sure it was all over her face as she openly stared. Ezio's face seemed to soften, almost as if he could see through her pained expression to what was going through her head. Crossing his right arm over his chest as he hinged slightly at his waist before straightening in a series of soft mumbles and holding his arm out palm up. Swallowing hard at the sharp point that was poking out of the gauntlet at his wrist, Kagome's mouth opened and shut, 'who exactly is this guy?'

Her hazel eyes met Ezio's darker brown ones as she shook her head sadly, "fine..." the word left her mouth before she meant for it to, ignoring his hand and crossing her arms as she shifted to stare at the two demons behind her. "Sit tight," she didn't flinch when Inuyasha slammed into the ground in a series of angry shouts, head lifting and blinking the tears of anger away, "and I'll be back in a year. Inuyasha, make sure you go home for me and tell mom and Souta what decision you chose behind my back."

Satisfied at her parting words, she moved closer to her fallen bag and hefted it over her shoulder with a final glare, determination and annoyance still clearly visible in her eyes as she chanced a sneer at the demon lord that to her seemed the master mind behind this plan, "I'll show you weak... and I'm taking my chips with me!"

**2 Years Later—Present Day, Germany**

Boots crunched against the glass scattered across the floor of the room, arms crossing as the figure gazed at the man in the corner, his eyes blank and unseeing as his arms hung limply at his sides.

"Sorry about this… I'm sure your friends will give you a wonderful funeral and talk of how great you were," a smile curved Kagome's lips upwards as she stared at the body from under her hood, "but you shouldn't have visited that girl, you knew whom her father was and how young she was."

The nails of her right hand drummed lightly against the white of her pants, index finger of her left hand tapping her mouth as her head tilted in thought, "I was only too happy to take him as my new client when he told me what you did… I may be an assassin but there are some things even I don't condone."

'I should have demanded more money,' pulling the burner phone from her pocket, she flipped it open and aimed the camera forward and snapped a picture before sending it to the no named number in her log.

"Pleasure to meet you, by the way." she gave a sharp nod as she stood, striding back through the apartment to the window, scaling down the wall with ease and landing silently on her feet.

* * *

"Here, as promised."

Kagome blinked down at the case beside her stool and inclined her head slightly, slowly climbing from her perch as she sipped her water, "I appreciate the chance to serve… thanks for your business."

Saluting the man with her glass she smirked at his annoyed huff, bending for the case and turning to make her way through the seedy bar they agreed to meet in. A hand closing on her wrist had her stiffening, glaring from under her hood and lifting her hand as her blade slid free; inhaling sharply when the man's hand knocked hers from where she was directing it to his face.

"Cute, have a seat before I decide to draw some real attention to our table."

Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip before complying silently, she didn't want to admit that the ease he knocked her blade from target had shaken her, that hadn't happened since… "can I help you?"

"You can actually," he leaned back into the bench, keeping special care to ensure she couldn't see his face. "I'd like to hire you."

Kagome arched a brow knowing he couldn't see the movement from under her hood and remained silent, waiting patiently for him to continue as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Doctor Elliot," he held a hand across the table before smirking from his spot in the shadows when she refused to take it, "are you familiar with Gotham City?"

"The city with all the issues?"

A chuckle that made her skin crawl reached Kagome's ears, pressing further against the bench as her eyes darted around the darkened bar. The door was close enough, if she didn't worry about the case beside her she could make it easily; she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was about this man that had her so jumpy, but she didn't like it.

"That's the one, I want you to kill someone for me," Elliot's voice held a small tinge of amusement in his words, seeming to enjoy watching the Assassin squirm before him. "Are you up for it?"

"That comes with a price, I'm not cheap."

"I don't doubt that, how about… $4 million dollars for the death of Batman, is that a suitable sum for you?"

Kagome blinked rapidly at the price that was more than she had made since she started being a killer for hire. 'It would pay off all of Souta's medical bills and then some,' the idea warmed her insides, she'd be able to put away the blades and relax for a bit… "What's the catch?" her arms lowered to the table, leaning closer and tilting her head; that kind of money for one person had to mean nothing good to come with it.

"None, with how many people that have tried and failed to kill the Bat I thought perhaps the newcomer would have a better chance," Elliot grabbed the glass on top of the table and shook the ice, eyes catching the light and glinting at her from the shadows, "what do you say, have we got a deal?"

His hand reached across the table, fingers splaying in the air as he waited for her to grab the appendage. Kagome's mouth twisted as she bit the inside of her cheek, staring at the man's hand as her fingers began to drum against the table nervously. As much as Kagome wanted to jump all over the job, the vibes she was picking up from the man was distracting, "I don't like to be placed on a timeline and I don't like to be contacted."

"All at your pace, I'm a patient man." Elliot shifted his arm and shook his hand at her.

'Not worth it… something's not right,' Kagome winced as she bit too hard against her cheek, blinking out of her thoughts and dropping her right hand reluctantly to grab his, "this could take weeks or months, I mean it—_do not_ attempt to contact me, I'll reach out when it's finished, if you start attempting to search for me or contact me you forfeit our agreement and the deal is off."

"I understand completely."

Kagome gave a nod of finality and yanked her hand away, grabbing the case she had set on the bench beside her and slide from the booth; her head snapping to the hand that was once more wrapped around her wrist. "Unhand me before you loose it."

Elliot's chuckle reached her ears, stiffening as he passed a small piece of folded paper her way, "when you get to Gotham, I've got $500,000 at this location for you; consider it a down payment, it's all yours."

"Generous," she plucked the paper from his hand and tucked it into her pocket as she moved for the door. Kagome glanced over her shoulder the further from the building she moved, inhaling sharply at the man that seemed to be watching her every move as the familiar feeling of unease gripped her. 'I think I just made a deal with the devil…'

**Non hai menzionato la potenza del suo spirito—You failed to mention how fiery her spirit is**

**Mi piace questa—I like this one**

**Ho pensato che potresti—I thought you might**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's eyes traveled the length of Ezio's body, glancing around the busy port and shifting her bag higher over her shoulder with a frown. Was it customary in Italy to take women from their home country back for… whatever training he had in mind? 'I've survived this long without any special training and how do they know this guy won't kill me on the boat or worse?' **

** Her breath hitched in her throat at the thought, glancing down at her skirt with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; she didn't particularly trust Sesshoumaru's judgement their meeting in the clearing being the most he'd ever spoken to her.**

** The yellow bag fell from her shoulder, the sound louder than she anticipated as she ignored the Italian man's rumbling words. Whirling on her heel she shot forward, turning this way and that as she darted between the crowds gathered, 'I can't do it.'**

** "Sorry, excuse me!" the jolt that shot through her body made her inhale sharply, stooping to pick the bag up for the older man that she collided with. "Forgive me, sir."**

** She chanced a quick bow with a smile, eyes sweeping the direction she had come from before darting forward. If she could put enough distance between her and this Ezio guy… a strangled 'no' left her lips as she found herself tackled from behind, staring into the shining eyes of Ezio as he kneeled over her.**

** "Sei veloce, uccellino; va bene, dovrai essere veloce." He chuckled lightly and trailed his finger over her cheek, shifting his knees to keep from cutting circulation off her arms, "Mi alzo e non corri più, capito?"**

** Ezio shoved to his feet with a grunt, holding his hand down to help the woman under him. He retracted it with thinly veiled exasperation as she shoved his hand away and scooted from between his legs to climb to her feet, dusting herself off and avoiding his eyes. "I don't want to go, I'd rather die at Naraku's hands then go with you."**

** "Rilassati uccellino, entrambi dovremo fidarci dell'altro. Giuro che non arriverà alcun danno a te mentre sei con me," Ezio braced his arm over Kagome's shoulder as she leaned against the building at her back in an effort to look casual to lessen the amount of eyes they had drawn. "Ti darò gli strumenti per essere uno dei miei migliori protetti nella Fratellanza ... ma devi fidarti di me."**

** "I really have no idea what you're saying," Kagome grumbled, "and I doubt you know what I'm saying…" shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, she nodded reluctantly and dropped her arms with a shrug, "alright fine, clearly I can't lose you in a crowd like I thought I could. Where's our boat?"**

**Present Day**

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she dodged the people on the streets, her destination nestled nicely on the edge of the block making her move faster. She hoped Souta wasn't too upset about her being gone for the last week and a half, she had hated it as much as she was sure he had.

"Hi Janice."

"Good morning Miss Higurashi, you're here later than normal."

"I was apartment hunting all morning," Kagome supplied with a tired smile.

"Poor thing, you're absolutely drained," Janice pointed to the visitors pass on the edge of her desk with a sympathetic look. "What've you got there?"

"Contraband," a twinkle in Kagome's eye matched the receptionist's, she may have brought him a little apology gift to make up for her being gone. "It's going to be a good day for him Janice, I can feel it!"

"I hope so, that brother of yours is a sweetheart," Janice waved as Kagome all but skipped for the elevator.

Kagome sagged against the wall of the lift, watching the numbers climbing higher as her chest clenched in worry. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried about what she was about to walk into, Souta's condition had been so all over the place since their transfer from Japan and there were moments she half expected him to be dead on her next visit, especially when time had passed between them.

"Hello Miss Higurashi, the doctor's just finishing up with your brother."

"I can wait," she smiled and signed onto the visitor's log, "How are you Geri?"

"Ready for my shift to be over," Geri tucked a ginger lock of hair from her face and pointed to the brown bag, "what's in the bag?"

"Cannoli's," Kagome's smile turned sheepish, "Souta was asking for something with flavor and what's better than—"

"He's on a strict diet," Geri drummed her nails on the counter, disapproval on her face before shaking her head, "but I also know the circumstances… if anyone asks I never asked what was in the bag."

"Thanks Geri, I'll bring you one tomorrow."

Geri smiled and nodded, "I'll hold you to that Miss Higurashi, but I prefer donuts."

"Yes ma'am, I can do that." Saluting the nurse with the bag, Kagome turned to the hall that held her brother's room, poking her head inside with a shy smile, "how's he doing today?"

"I'm not on my deathbed," Souta answered quickly before a coughing fit overtook him.

"He's not out of the woods yet," the doctor confirmed, bracing his hand on the footboard of Souta's bed with a smile, "but he's stable."

"No more seizures?"

Souta drew a ragged breath at the question, settling back against his pillows as his hollow eyes dragged to his sister's face; mouth twitching to give a weak smile. "I'm okay."

"No more seizures," the doctor turned his attention to Kagome and moved closer. "A word?"

Kagome gave a shallow nod, setting the bag to the chair in the corner and following the man into the hall nervously, "is everything alright?"

"I'm growing increasingly concerned for him, we got the results from the echocardiogram and it showed his heart is enlarged; I want to do surgery in an attempt to rectify the coronary artery disease before it becomes a larger issue."

Kagome inwardly winced and glanced away; she shouldn't have been so surprised as his old doctor's said there would be a possibility of this happening in the future. Surgery meant more money… "He's only 14…" she berated herself internally for how quickly her mind turned to the financial aspect when her brother was fighting for his life just inside of the room, plus she had that down payment now, they weren't hurting too badly again just yet. "Doctor Blackwell isn't there—will he survive?"

Doctor Blackwell rushed to answer her question before shutting his mouth and sliding his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, "it's… he may live longer after surgery."

"No guarantee?"

"Nothing's a guarantee with how severe his condition is," Blackwell glanced at the door and back, pulling a hand free and laying it on her shoulder, "take a day or so to think it over."

"No, I don't need to… he needs it so," she nodded and forced a smile as her answer trailed off. Doctor Blackwell stared a moment longer before nodding, "I'll have the papers drawn up for you to look over on your way out."

"Thank you," she turned for the door and exhaled the nerves she suddenly felt before shoving through the barrier. "Sorry about that, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, the same way I've been feeling for the last five months," Souta's head lolled to the side and eyed the brown pastry bag that had been discarded on the chair, "what's that?"

"A treat," Kagome cleared her throat and brought the bag to him, "only because I'm starting to feel sorry for you."

"Screw you and your great immune system."

"One of us had to take after grandma… and the universe must think they did enough sending me hurtling through time for three years." She smiled and retreated back to the chair before dragging it to his bedside, "this is also an apology for leaving like I did."

Souta made a strangled noise of delight in the back of his throat at the treats staring back at him from the inside of the bag. "I'm used to it sis, after those three years—sorry _two_ I forgot you weren't around that third year, not your fault! Besides, I'm sure you've got a life outside of my hospital room, at least I hope you do," he mustered a shaky smile before giving his full attention to the treats Kagome had smuggled into the building, "you brought me cannoli's; I thought the nurse was going to shove tapioca pudding down my throat for lunch yesterday."

"Disgusting."

"I tried telling her that," Souta exhaled his held breath around the treat in his mouth, eyes closing as he allowed the taste to wash over him. "I should have died in the house with mom and gramps."

Kagome inhaled sharply and lunged from the chair to his bed, her hands overtop his as she leaned closer, "don't you dare ever say that again."

"It's better than this!" he leaned forward and glared, "I'm dying here slowly… and I should have died there."

"You're not dying, not if I can help it," her fingers gripped his chin gently, wishing not for the first time she had something more useful to offer him other than her purification abilities. "I'm not going to lose you, I will do everything I can to save you, okay?"

Souta groaned softly and fell back against his pillows as he turned his eyes to the window silently.

Kagome tilted her head in an attempt to bring her brother's attention back to her, fingers faltering against his hands before tightening her grip, "okay?"

Souta's head turned to hers slowly, the desperation that was clinging to that one word making him cringe; he couldn't ever remember hearing her sound so pleading and scared, even when he saw her emerging from the well house as he stood with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru covered in blood. "Fine."

Nodding at the forced answer, Kagome grabbed the balled up brown bag in her brother's lap and crossed the room. Not for the first time she found herself staring at the scarred ring around the fourth finger of her left hand before frowning as guilt washed over her, if he could see her now…

"I'm sorry Souta, I spaced," she turned with an apologetic smile, "what were you trying to say?"

"I'm falling asleep," he inhaled deeply as his lashes fluttered, "I guess this is my way of kicking you out."

Kagome snorted a laugh at his dismissal as she closed the distance to his bedside, "get some rest, brat. I have an interview anyway to go and get ready for."

"No way!" Souta blinked himself awake and struggled to sit, falling back against his pillows in defeat, "where?"

"Um… _The Iceberg Lounge _in Gotham?"

Souta snorted at the location and shook his head before shrugging, "you know… the guy that run's it is a surprisingly good employer to the women he hires so I hear. Don't give me that surprised look, I don't have much else to do in here but read."

"I'm impressed that you actually looked into the city is all."

"Been looking into a lot of things lately… like the hits the wealthy and elite in the world keep getting from the Assassin."

Kagome arched a brow and pursed her lips; it wasn't escaping her notice the accusatory look he was giving her. He was a smart kid and he had marveled at the gear she wore her last trip through the well, it was inevitable he'd put two and two together. "Yeah?"

"You know anything about that? This Assassin person?" he mumbled softly. He coughed from deep in his chest, grimacing at the flecks of blood that landed on the sleeve of his hospital gown before folding it just so that his sister's worried gaze couldn't see it.

"Get some rest Souta," Kagome's voice hardened, signaling the end of his inquiry as she reached up to brush his hair back from his face. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Good luck on the interview."

Kagome whispered a thanks and paused in the doorway to watch him snuggle deeper into his blankets before her fingers drummed the doorframe, head leaning against the entry way as she leaned lazily against the wood.

* * *

"Tell me, why do you want to work for me?" Oswald Cobblepot gazed at Kagome carefully over her resume, setting it down slowly as his beady eyes narrowed in anticipation of her answer.

'I don't, but I heard Batman's easy to find when you're at the center of a criminal empire…' Kagome smiled and dashed the silent answer from the forefront of her mind before it threatened to fall from her lips, "I feel like it would be a great experience to work for one of the top businessmen in Gotham. I also possess a combination of skills and experiences that make me stand out from others and I know I would be a great addition to your team."

Oswald hummed and drummed his fingers on the top of his desk, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful frown before lifting his hand to remove his monocle and clean it with the square in his breast pocket. "What makes you think that?"

"I thrive in a high-pressure environment."

Fixing the monocle back in place Oswald picked her resume back up and scanned the words she had written hours ago, "going from a martial arts instructor to waitress is a bit of a stretch… I'll give you a chance though. You'll be on the evening shift tomorrow, be here early to fill out your paperwork and get your uniform."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Cobblepot, you won't be disappointed." Kagome shot to her feet and bowed low, giving a slight wave as she backed out of his office. "Thank you again!"

"Lark, see Miss Higrahi out."

'Higurashi,' she corrected internally with a grimace, the guy may treat his women well but he didn't do much for trying to correct how badly he had been butchering her name throughout the interview.

"Be here at three, there are some things that we'll need to go over before doors open at seven. Wear your hair however you want to, bring your ID and—" Lark's face hardened at the ringing that sounded from Kagome's pocket, "_no_ phones."

"Oh… uh… my brother's in New York, he's at the hospital and it doesn't look good can I have it on silent?" the priestesses hand pressed the button to silence the sound, "please?"

"I'll talk it over with Penguin, no checking it on the floor though if he says yes." Lark shoved the back entrance used exclusively by the employees open as she mulled the request over, "although, I don't know where you'll keep it."

Kagome giggled nervously and shrugged; it wasn't like she could leave it in her locker in case the worst did happen, "I'll figure it out; see you tomorrow."

Her phone ringing a second time had her digging for the device, glowering at the screen and silencing it once more as she shoved it back in her pocket. 'Let him worry.' Rolling her shoulders back she made for the entrance of the alley she was released to and inhaled deeply, glancing around the streets, "how… do I get to my place again?"

'You would get lost,' groaning softly Kagome started forward, wishing she could scale the fire escapes for a better view of the city. Her phone vibrating against her hip had her closing her eyes in annoyance, pulling the device free and bringing it to her ear, "Inuyasha, when someone doesn't answer your phone calls it means they don't want to talk to you."

_"You ever going to stop being mad?"_

"No."

_"Come on, I didn't… Kagome I don't know what you want to hear from me. I don't know how—"_

"I didn't ask for a lot Inuyasha, just that you would go back and tell them what happened. Souta said they hadn't heard anything for the entire year that I was gone and by then someone had come in and killed mom and gramps. I have a right to be mad."

_"Yeah but—"_

"Let me be mad, stop calling me." Kagome stopped at the crosswalk and glanced around in confusion. Why did every street in this city look the same? "I mean it, I have enough going on in my life right now I don't need to be dealing with you too."

_"Can we help?"_ the question was soft and filled with guilt. This had been the first time she had associated that emotion with the half-demon since that day beside the well when it was written all over his face before she left with Ezio.

"No." the answer left her mouth before she could even think about the question. Pressing the red button, the phone slid easily in her pocket as she moved to cross the street. Screeching tires made her snap her head in the direction as she paused mid-step, brow furrowing as she watched the speeding car hurtle in her direction.

'Gotham, so far you're not disappointing.' Her eyes widened as the other pedestrians rushed past her, eyes narrowing at the old woman moving slowly as others passed her by. "Watch it, grandma."

Guilt crashed over her at the surprised look on the woman's face as she fell over her own feet into another pedestrian; hazel eyes swept the area quickly, stepping back as she coiled her body in preparation to jump out of the path. Her body lurched as something slammed into her back, sending her tumbling to the edge of the street before being pulled to the sidewalk as the car careened past.

"Sorry, you weren't moving."

Kagome grunted and nodded, to anyone that wasn't in her head she supposed it looked like she froze, "it's okay… thanks…"

"Dick Grayson."

"Nice to meet you," she gave a tight smile and moved slow to climb to her feet, she wasn't exactly looking for a name. Her breath came out sharp as her ankle throbbed with the weight she placed on it, groaning low in her throat as she shifted.

"Your hurt, let me help you to—"

"It's fine, just a sprain."

"Let me get you to a doctor."

"Not necessary," Kagome waved him off and wobbled on her solid foot, "I don't like hospitals."

"Can I offer you something better than a hospital?" Dick suggested with a shrug, hands shoved deep in his pockets, "he's a lot better than a doctor too."

Hazel eyes assessed him easily, brow arching as she looked over his GCPD uniform and her head lifted. What was it about her that seemed to scream for random guys to drag her places? 'I must have that sign on my back…' "Really it's not that bad." She moved to place weight on her foot, her knee buckling as her hand shot out to grab the nearest steady object, it was much worse than she thought.

"What um… what'd you have in mind Officer Grayson?"

_**Sei veloce, uccellino; va bene, dovrai essere veloce—You're a quick one little bird; that's good, you'll need to be quick**_

_**Mi alzo e non corri più, capito?—I'm going to get up and you will not run again, understand?**_

_**Rilassati uccellino, entrambi dovremo fidarci dell'altro. Giuro che non arriverà alcun danno a te mentre sei con me.—Relax little bird, we both are going to have to trust the other. I vow no harm will come to you while you're with me.**_

_**Ti darò gli strumenti per essere uno dei miei migliori protetti nella Fratellanza ... ma devi fidarti di me.—I will give you the tools to be one of my best protégé's in the Brotherhood… but you have to trust me**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Make it stop…"_

_ Ezio hummed and glanced at the cot beside his, chuckling at Kagome's misery as the ship lurched and thunder rumbled beyond the wall. "Non sei una donna marinara, vero uccellino?"_

_ "I don't know what you said, but I know you're enjoying this." She shoved to sit up and brace her back against the wall, eyes finding the small window in time to watch the lightning streak through the sky as she swung her legs over the side of her small bed. Groaning, she screwed her eyes shut as her knuckles turned white against the blanket, willing her stomach to stop rolling and protesting her movements._

_ "Sdraiati, stai diventando verde come gli alberi di Firenze," Ezio was on his feet in an instant, hands gently pushing against her shoulders._

_ Kagome swatted at his hands as she shot to her feet, shoving him back with a grimace and a glare, "don't touch me like that again."_

_ Ezio blew the breath out from his nose, it was meant to calm him but it was surprising him how much he wanted to shove her back. He knew this was a mistake, agreeing to take her under his wing for training from the silver haired man but he had promised it would be worth his while and she would benefit in the war against the Templars during her stay with him. He hadn't questioned it then, but now it lingered at the front of his mind._

_ "Attento uccellino, quel tuo fuoco ti metterà nei guai," his eyes swept over her body not for the first time and lingered on her bare legs, not for the first time wondering about her strange garments. He had thought it because she was his courtesan before she proved him wrong, she didn't like the attentions the males at the docks and on the ship had given to her._

_ Ezio stepped back and turned for the door, two weeks cooped up in the small cabin with the woman was starting to get to him and they still had a week before they arrived in Venice. "Vedrò se posso procurarti qualcosa per il tuo stomaco, torno tra un momento."_

_ Kagome whirled for her bed and grabbed her pillow before tossing it at the wooden barrier, closing her eyes with a huff as the ship rocked. "Pain in the ass," falling back to her cot, she swung her legs up and crossed them at her ankles as she stared at the ceiling. Her mind wandered in time with the thunder, eyes drifting shut as the door opened. If she pretended to be resting maybe that would get him to leave her alone, so far he hadn't taught her a thing and she wondered if it was just a ruse to get her out of the way._

_ The continued silence through the cabin even after he shut the door had her opening her eyes, she needed to apologize for her outburst anyway… "I know you're being quiet because you're ma…d…"_

_ Crooked teeth showed behind pulled back lips, stalking forward as she climbed to her feet. His hands fumbled with the drawstring of his pants, rushed words that wasn't any language she could place tumbling from his lips before he sprung forward._

_ Kagome scrambled back out of his reach, pressing against the wall as the ship lurched and sent her falling over herself to the side. 'That son of a bit—' her thought was halted as the man grabbed her ankle, kicking at him to dislodge his grip._

_ She had been wanting to think Ezio different, that in the two weeks with him maybe everything would be alright and she had nothing to worry about. "Get off," she growled and slapped at his face, satisfaction welling in her chest at the pained hiss that came from her assailant. _

_ "Sono riuscito a portarti dei biscotti, probabilmente sono stantii ma meglio di ..."_

_ Kagome blinked as the male over her was gone, scrambling to sit up as her eyes widened at the blade that seemed to come from Ezio's body pressed against his throat._

_ "Ti ha toccato?" the Italian's eyes slid to Kagome at the question, repeating it harshly when all she could do was blink at him._

_ Ezio turned back to the cowering man he had pressed against the wall, pressing the tip of his blade into his skin as he leaned in closer, "se dovessi guardare di nuovo nella direzione di questa donna, ti farò desiderare di averti ucciso, mi capisci?"_

_ Wild nodding was his answer, lowering his blade and shoving him through the open door with a scowl before slamming it behind him. His chin dropped to his chest, eyeing the few biscuits he had managed to scrounge up from the galley and keep dry on his way back before glancing at the water dripping from his hands._

_ "Grazie."_

_ The soft word had him turning, running his fingers through his soaked hair as he arched a brow. _

_ Kagome cleared her throat and dropped her eyes as her face heated up, had she said it wrong? She was sure that was the word he said when they boarded to the Italian captain, maybe it didn't mean what she thought it did._

_ "Um… sorry I'm not, I don't think I used it right." She bit her lip and dug her fingers through her hair, "thanks um… thanks for—"_

_ "Prego."_

_ Kagome's eyes flicked up to his face, smiling wide before dragging the blanket over her legs and bending her knees as she shoved her back against the wall. So she had said it right…_

_ Ezio ducked out of the strap holding his cape over his shoulder and laid it flat across the floor to dry before standing to his full height to unbuckle his belt. His outer robes slid off his shoulders, leaving him in his undershirt as he made his way to his cot and sat, folding over himself and bracing his elbow on his knees, "ti ha toccato?" he pointed through the door to indicate the man that had been thrown out and reached forward to gently brush his fingers against Kagome's hand._

_ Hazel eyes stared at the bracer over his sleeve as she attempted to make sense of his question before glancing up and shaking her head negatively, "you stopped him."_

_ Ezio nodded and pulled his hand back to drape it over his knee, "la nostra prima tappa a Venezia sarà quella di procurarti dei nuovi vestiti, uccellino."_

_**Present**_

Dick kicked the barstool from under the island in the kitchen, angling his body carefully to allow Kagome easier access to the seat. "Okay, let me grab you something to eat and I'll—"

"That's _really_ not necessary, you're already helping a lot more than you should be." Kagome's eyes widened as she stressed the word, waving off his offer and shifting on the stool, "really."

"I insist, it's the least I can do for spraining your ankle."

He sidestepped a corner of the counter without looking and turned forward, opening the pantry and glancing around at the options in front of him. 'Jason,' he snorted at the single post-it across the bag of chips and tugged it free before pressing the glue onto the door. Reaching back inside he grabbed the bag and turned, kicking the door shut and striding back across the floor to set the bag in front of her with a smile.

"Let's get that foot up," he pulled the neighboring stool closer and pat the seat, nodding happily when she complied reluctantly to lift her foot, "alright, got you a snack while you wait; now I'm going to get Alfred and we'll get that ankle looked at."

Kagome grabbed the bag of chips and lifted it slightly off the counter before setting it back to the smooth surface, eyes shooting to Dick's retreating back and back down to the bag. She hadn't expected him to be so welcoming when he loaded her into his car in the precinct parking lot, let alone when he brought her here.

"What are you doing here?"

Her blood ran as cold as the voice behind the question, turning her head sharply to the shorter person beside her table before allowing a smile to grace her face, "good to see you too Damian."

Damian's eyes flicked over her face coldly, dropping his arm from around Titus' neck to cross his arms. The dog sniffed the air and padded forward, sniffing the priestesses leg before moving around to continue his examination. Damian frowned and arched his brow, his skilled eyes easily finding the discolored scar on her finger as Kagome scratched Titus behind his ear, "what are you doing here, Higurashi?"

"I got hurt, Officer Grayson brought me here and told me he'd get it fixed up for me," she pointed to her injured ankle as if to prove what she was saying.

"Officer Grayson," he scoffed and scowled harder, "seems highly convenient that you're here."

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead rolled her shoulders back to alleviate the tension in her body, "you don't seem too fond of me, Little al Ghul."

Damian's face contorted angrily at the ease the surname fell from her lips, "you can distinguish this from our only meeting, perhaps you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Whom have you been sent for?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome's eyes narrowed at the question, opening the mouth of the chips and digging one free. She hadn't anticipated running into the youngest of the al Ghul clan in Gotham of all places, he was just as cautious of her as he was the first time. "Why would that be the question you decide to ask me?"

"Grandfather told me the story of how he met Auditore and the protégé the Italian spoke of with such tenderness and fondness," Damian explained easily, the ghost of a smile pulling at his lips at the sharp intake of breath Kagome drew at the name. "Grandfather would have never spoken of you if you didn't didn't impress him somehow."

'Smart kid,' Kagome hummed as she chewed slowly and tilted her head. Shifting on her stool, she pulled out her folded money and tugged a $10 free, "why don't you see if someone in this huge house will take you to get an ice cream?" she smiled and held some money forward, "kids still love that don't they?"

Damian's eyes flicked from her face to the money, offense clearly etched over his young features as a sneer curled his lips, "I'm 10…"

"Sure," she nodded in agreement. The youth in front of her acted as if that was too old to enjoy the cold treat; releasing a soft breath, her fingers spread the folded corners of the bill apart as she held it closer, "then maybe you should get two."

"After you answer my question."

Kagome forced a laugh and dropped her head, staring into the brown eyes of the dog at her side and moving to rub the top of his head. She could tell him about her brother, but she didn't know the youngest al Ghul enough to trust him with that information… Ra's had told her how he was raised during his only visit, pride evident in his every word about the youth. "I'm working at _the Iceberg Lounge_."

"You should reconsider, because if it turns out you are the Assassin… I'd _hate_ to have something happen to you…"

Kagome tilted her head in amusement, "are you threatening me?"

"Yes."

"Cute," she purred, watching him bristle in indignation at the term, "just because I wear the mark of the Brotherhood doesn't mean I don their hoods."

Damian's eyes narrowed as he regarded her carefully, "you should hope not Higurashi, you'll find the Templars were a better advisory than I."

"Anyone ever tell you that you speak like an old man?"

Damian pursed his lips before blowing a low whistle, reaching up to rub Titus across the top of his head, "I will be keeping my eyes on you."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Kagome flipped her wrist and brought his attention back to the money in her hand, bracing her elbow against the countertop. "Why don't you go and get that ice cream?"

The dark-haired boy reached forward and took the money, giving a final glare and turning on his heel with Titus close behind.

A slow smile drifted across Kagome's face, turning back to the bag of chips and digging one free. Clearly, she hadn't thought Dr. Elliott's offer through enough, 'or you should have just done a quick web search of this place and the people in it.'

"Souta'd like him," she reasoned softly as she dug for another chip. Hunching over the counter her eyes found the mark around her ring finger with a frown, she'd have to tread carefully, she knew Damian meant what he said just off what Ra's told her of his upbringing the only time she had met the man.

Footsteps coming from the entrance of the kitchen drew her from her thoughts, her head bowing slightly at the older man leading Dick back into the room with a first-aid kit clutched between his hands.

"Master Dick tells me you've got a hurt ankle," he settled the box to the counter and made his way around the stool holding her foot, "I'm Alfred, miss."

"Kagome," she smiled softly and shifted, "I'm sorry to put you out like this."

"No apology necessary, not from you at least. Master Dick, you didn't offer her some tea?" Alfred rounded on the younger man with a frown, "I know you were raised with better manners than that."

"Right, sorry I'll—"

"Very good then," Alfred moved back to the appendage in question, pulling the cuff of Kagome's jeans up and bending over the swollen area with a soft hum. "Does it hurt at the moment?"

"No," Kagome shook her head and tensed as his fingers brushed against her skin.

"Master Jason perfect timing, go and grab an ice pack."

Kagome glanced up as the man entered, the smell of cigarettes filling the room and clinging to him.

"What the hell's going on? We get another one?" Jason questioned gruffly, ruffling the top of his already messy hair before yawning as he trekked for the freezer. "Isn't Bruce getting a little ridiculous with that?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce…Wayne?" Kagome blinked hurriedly at the name and glanced around the occupants of the kitchen, she should have known a house like this belonged to _the _Bruce Wayne. "I should probably go."

"Not until I'm finished," Alfred chastised.

"One of you could have told me we had such a pretty house guest, I'd have kept my shirt off," Jason slid the ice pack across the counter and braced his arms against the top, a sly grin breaking over his face at the blush that spread across Kagome's nose.

"This is Miss Kagome Higurashi," Alfred straightened from bending over her ankle and straightened his coat, easily slipping into his role of butler, "Miss, this is Master Jason Todd."

Jason lifted his chin in greeting, shoving off from the counter and crossing around the large island to rest his hip against the side as he crossed his arms. "So… what's so wrong about being in Bruce Wayne's mansion?"

"We're just from different worlds," Kagome broke from her inner chastisement of falling prey to the man's flirtations so easily, giving him the first excuse that popped into her head. "Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined meeting someone like him, that's all."

She was satisfied with her answer, knee jerking as a hiss passed through her lips as Alfred turned foot slightly for a better view of the bruise that was forming as he reached for the ace bandage settled beside the first-aid kit. "Thanks," she took the offered cup and saucer from Dick as he chuckled at her answer.

"I think we all feel the same."

"Speak for yourself, Golden Boy."

Dick frowned as he and Jason continued their stare down, glancing away sharply and carrying the second tea cup he poured towards the door, "I'm going to see if Tim wants some before I have to head back to work, maybe he'll finally sleep."

Alfred gently pressed the clip fastener into the bandage and grabbed the ice pack to place it on her ankle, "there we are, nothing to it."

"You're good," she mused and tilted her head, "you do this often?"

"Well, Master Bruce was such a clumsy child," Alfred explained as he folded the lid closed over his medical kit, "it's a shame that it followed him into adulthood as well."

"Yeah a real shame," Jason snorted as he leaned forward to flick the bag of chips with a frown, "are these mine?"

"Officer Grayson—um… Dick gave them to me when he—"

Jason waved off her explanation as he strode for the door, leaving her looking on in surprise before turning her questioning look to Alfred. "I didn't think anything of it when he gave them to me, I'm sorr—"

"Don't fret miss, Master Jason has always had a bit of a temper and he and Master Dick were never close." Alfred smoothed his hands down the front of his suit jacket and lifted his head, "if you'll excuse me a moment, I will clean up in here and take you home."

"Thank you Mr. Alfred," she sipped her tea and inclined her head. The surprise in his eyes caught her off guard and made her question her words, just because she was a trained assassin didn't mean she had no manners.

"Just one moment," the surprise slipped away as easily as it came, leaving behind a soft smile.

* * *

"Will you be alright to make it?" Alfred held his hand out to Kagome as he pulled open the car door, surprising her with the strength in his hand as he helped her to her feet. His eyes shifted around the area uncomfortably, not the worst part of Gotham but far from anything safe, "are you certain this is your apartment?"

"Uh…" her eyes squinted as she glanced around before nodding in finality, "yeah, it looks familiar at least; I guess I'll know if my key doesn't work." She gave a dry laugh and nodded, why did the door have to be so far away? "Thank you again, for everything Mr. Alfred."

"You're quite welcome," Alfred retrieved her shoe and held it out, a giggle of embarrassment at her situation tumbling from Kagome's lips. Alfred swung the passenger door shut and resisted the urge to follow in his employer's footsteps and bring her back to the mansion, "have a good night then miss, I hope to see you again soon and don't forget to ice and elevate tonight."

Kagome waved and hobbled forward for the building, exhaling with every pained step to keep her mind from focusing on the pain too much. She hoped too that she'd see the kind butler again before she completed her job and left, the headlights from the car illuminating her back before fading and leaving her standing at the bottom of the stairs. 'Damn,' glancing down at her foot she gave a groan before hopping onto the first stair, hands gripping the rail to keep her steady as she began her slow ascent up the flight.

"Oh god," she shifted her hold on her shoe and tossed it up to the landing, she could grab it when she got there, '_if… _I could very well go tumbling back down.'

Another hop had her tilting her head back with a huff, 'I can scale up walls but good god make me hop up stairs and I'm finished. Are you laughing at me, Ezio? All the training you put me through and _this_ is what I'm struggling with…'

_**Non sei una donna marinara, vero uccellino?—You are no seafaring woman are you, little bird?**_

_**Sdraiati, stai diventando verde come gli alberi di Firenze—Lie back down, you're turning as green as the trees in Florence**_

_**Attento uccellino, quel tuo fuoco ti metterà nei guai—Careful little bird, that fire of yours is going to get you in trouble**_

_**Vedrò se posso procurarti qualcosa per il tuo stomaco, torno tra un momento—I'll see if I can get you something for your stomach, I'll be back in a moment**_

_**Sono riuscito a portarti dei biscotti, probabilmente sono stantii ma meglio di ...—I managed to bring you some biscuits, they're probably stale but better than…**_

_**Ti ha toccato?—Did he touch you?**_

_**Se dovessi guardare di nuovo nella direzione di questa donna, ti farò desiderare di averti ucciso, mi capisci?—Should you so much as look in this woman's direction again I will make you wish I had killed you, understand me?**_

_**la nostra prima tappa a Venezia sarà quella di procurarti dei nuovi vestiti, uccellino—our first stop in Venice will be to get you some new clothing, little bird**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sono molto più abile nel togliere gli abiti di una donna che nel cercare di indossarli," Ezio chuckled as he tugged the ends of his cape around Kagome's waist. Never had he realized that the shops advertising the garments they sold weren't actually inside, although it had been a long time since he had to worry about those things… his laugh died on his lips at Kagome's confused face, pulling his hands back and nodding at his makeshift dress over her skirt, "dovrà fare fino all'arrivo a Monteriggioni."_

_Kagome turned her hips to examine his handiwork, she'd much rather just take her chances in her skirt than take his clothing. "Now what?"_

_Ezio swept his arm out and led her from the alley, eyes scanning the port under his hood before holding a finger up to her and pointing to the ground as he disappeared into the crowd. "Not exactly what I had in mind…" she crossed her arms and leaned back against the corner of the building, taking in the scene of 15__th__ century Venice as a large grin spread across her face. _

'_So cool!' she resisted the urge to squeal excitedly at the thought of everything she could witness. Giggling beside her drew her attention, head tilting as she watched the women draping themselves over weary sailors that seemed just as eager for their touch despite the fatigue their bodies displayed. _

_Jumping at the light touch against her arm, she brought it up in defense and sagged as Ezio gazed past her to the group that caught her attention, "vieni, ci siamo fatti uscire da Venezia."_

"_Don't you… uh…" her face flushed as she trailed off, she had seen that look on his face more often than not from her three years traveling through the Feudal country of Japan; they had to have some time they could spare._

"_Per quanto io possa desiderare, siamo in un programma stretto ora che la nostra nave è attraccata; a meno che tu non ti offra volontariato," he stole a glance at her quickly, waiting to see if she could notice the change in his tone before his lips twitched upward, she was too innocent for that._

_Moving her behind the corner more, Ezio stood in front of her and pointed over her shoulder, "i cavalli sono appena oltre la folla attraverso questo vicolo ... per superarli senza attirare l'attenzione devi sfiorare delicatamente quelli sulla tua strada." His hand cupped her upper arm and moved her carefully to the side, "se attiri l'attenzione, potresti avvisare le persone sbagliate della tua posizione che a loro volta potrebbero mettere a repentaglio tutto."_

_Kagome pursed her lips and frowned as she glanced at her own hands, she hadn't even realized he moved her until he was finished speaking. Did he want her to do the same? "Like this?" she placed her hand against his side and attempted to push him to the side, narrowing her eyes when he didn't budge._

"_Era troppo duro," he explained as he moved behind her, "dovrebbe essere un movimento morbido, che non sanno di essere toccati."_

_Kagome stiffened when he pressed his chest against her back, his hands grabbing hers and pressing a featherlight touch against her palm. 'Right…' she pulled her hand back and pressed her fingers to his in the same manner he had hers, stepping forward and pressing against his side as softly as she had against his hand._

_Ezio stepped easily to the side with a nod, "meglio uccellino." He eyed her a moment longer before moving for the end of the alley, Kagome on his heels as they moved through the crowd, the assassin's dark eyes trained on her as she applied what he told her in her movements. 'Not so hard to teach, even with the barrier,' he nodded as he crossed his arms to wait for her beside the horses._

_"Mia moglie è ansiosa di tornare a casa e dire a mia madre di espandere la nostra famiglia e il tuo prezzo equo ci consentirà di fermarci in una locanda stasera, non posso ringraziarti abbastanza." Ezio's arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulder as she approached, confusion filling her face as her gaze shot between them. He could have just as easily taken the horses but for reasons unknown to him he wasn't quite ready to show Kagome that side of him yet, he wasn't above lying for a discount on the animals however…_

_"Le migliori congratulazioni a lei e alla sua bella sposa, signore. Un viaggio sicuro per entrambi."_

_Ezio nodded his thanks and pat the closest horse's neck as his arm fell from the woman's shoulders, "cavalchi?"_

_Kagome blew out her breath harshly and took a step back, this wasn't like catching a ride on Kirara's back or on Inuyasha's… 'how can you be scared of a horse but hang out with demons?' she brushed off Ezio's silent offer to help her up and grabbed the side of the saddle as she shoved her foot in the stirrup, feeling a hand hold her steady as she hoisted herself up and her cheeks burned. "Hands to yourself," she fumbled to fix his cape around hips before tugging it off in frustration and tossing it at him, "now where are we going?"_

_Ezio fixed his cape over his shoulder and tapped his heels into his horse's side with a smirk, leaving Kagome to follow in a huff. _

**Present**

Kagome hissed as she attempted to slide her foot into the boot, grabbing the sides as she sunk lower onto the floor and attempted to pull it over the bandages around her limb. 'Come on…' shifting to sit taller she bit back a pained grunt as she dug her heel into the ground and shoved, inhaling sharply when it finally went in harder than she wanted.

The throbbing in the appendage told her to hang her robes back up and ice her ankle, shoving that thought down quickly as she made for the window. Her stomach rolled as she climbed the fire escape to the roof and took off across the top, jumping the gap between building's with a small gasp and pulling herself up to the next roof.

Batman wasn't going to just show up because she needed him to, she knew that… rolling her shoulders back, she made for the edge and lifted her injured left foot to brace it against the lip of the building. The targets she had found to put herself on Batman's radar were right there and she was more than capable of killing them both but she needed one to raise the alarm.

Her blade slipped free as she lifted her fingers slightly, stepping fully on the wall and exhaling sharply the nerves that gripped her chest. Ezio had told her she would get used to this, but staring down into the dark alley from five stories up had her thinking otherwise. Kagome shifted back and forth between her feet as she shook the tension from her arms, launching herself from the roof before she could think about it.

The blade slid into her first victim easily, her boots landing on his back and pressing his body into the ground.

"What the fuc—"

Kagome's head turned to watch the man as he fumbled over his own feet to get away from her, her blade slipping back against her arm as she watched him make for the entrance of the alley. Stepping from the fallen body under her, she rolled her left ankle with a wince and tested her weight fully on it; it ached but nothing that wouldn't hold up as long as she didn't do anything crazy.

'Like jump off building's,' the thought had her snorting back a laugh before taking off after her target, her blade slipping free as she closed in on him. "Where exactly did you think you would make it to?" she questioned softly, her hand fisting in his shirt and shoving him against the brick.

"Let me go, I'm not who you're looking for."

Kagome hummed and tightened her grip on the front of his shirt and shoved him back as he attempted to step forward, "so you're _not_ Harold Hyde? You're not responsible for the fire that engulfed your apartment and killed your fiancée?"

Harold's face drained of color under the glow of the lamplight, eyeing the hidden blade the Assassin was lifting to his chest, "I'm… you've got the wrong guy…"

"You're socialite fiancée is murdered less than a week ago and you've already moved on, forgive me, seems a little… off…"

"I didn—"

"Hush now, I've already allowed you to talk more than others," Kagome's hand moved to cover his mouth and pulling her other arm back. She could have just put a little more force into her right arm and her blade would have met his heart no issues, but she had been told once she had a flair for the dramatics… maybe that's why she was exaggerating her killing blow.

A hiss escaped at the sound of metal clashing against her blade, knocking it off its mark and hitting the wall beside Harold's head. Kagome and Harold's heads turned, the man sagging in relief against her hold and stilling when she retracted her hand from his mouth to press against his chest, 'that was fast.'

"Batman," Kagome purred softly, this had to be the quickest job she'd have ever completed. Eyes narrowing, her head tilted as she regarded the man, he didn't look anything like she had been picturing.

"Red Robin actually, the big guy doesn't think you're important enough to deal with so here I am."

"Not important enough?" Kagome grunted and stepped away from Harold as she dropped her arm; gazing at the younger man from under her hood before lifting her arm quickly to embed her blade in his chest. "Am I important enough for him now?"

Red Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, reaching behind to draw his bo-staff, "this isn't how things are done in Gotham."

"With all of the crime around here I would have thought otherwise," her second hidden blade slid across her palm, Kagome closing her fingers over the weapons. "Gotham is nothing with Batman… it will be nothing without him."

Red Robin's face hardened under his mask, staff spinning in his hand as he advanced slowly, "more like it'll be nothing without you."

Kagome lifted a shoulder in answer, arm lifting to block his staff before hooking her second blade to catch him in the side. Red Robin flung himself back, pulling a shuriken free and releasing it, tumbling forward to swipe his staff under her feet.

Tucking between the two weapons, she rolled and shot her hand forward, the other lifting to catch his staff as he attempted to hit her across the face. "I'm not here for you, Little Robin."

"Your mistake is coming to Gotham at all." He grunted kicking her arm away, jumping back to put some distance between them and glancing down at his thigh where her blade just grazed him.

"_Back off Baby Bird, been wanting to get my hands on this so-called Assassin since he popped up on the news."_

"_Stand down Red Hood."_

"_Mind your own corner, Batman."_

"I don't need help," Red Robin grumbled through the comms, spinning his staff a second time, "this is my fight, stay out of it… and it's a girl." He mumbled the last words like an afterthought, wishing he hadn't in case this went in the opposite direction he expected.

Kagome released her blades back into their sheaths against her arms, reaching into the bag against her hip and fingering the dart. Smirking as the man advanced, she withdrew her hand and moved to grab his staff, eyes growing wide when he pulled it back before she could close her fingers around it and ducked to catch her on her heels. 'Damn ankle,' she had thought the cushion between the bandages and the boot would be enough stabilization, dropping like a stone at the hit.

Red Robin held his weapon behind him, eyeing her carefully as he watched her fall with a nod, "Arkham's not too bad this time of year, you'll…" he trailed off at the bite in his leg, glancing down to see the blue dart sticking out before bending to pull it free.

"I don't like using them," Kagome grunted as she shoved to her feet, "sorry kid, this was fun but I'm not here for you."

Red Robin tossed the dart to the side, staff in front of him and at the ready before sweeping it out and shifting to turn his body opposite, smiling in satisfaction when his fist caught her in the cheek. Her hand automatically moved to cup her cheek, rubbing the sore spot with a grunt, she had underestimated him… 'Alright,' her blade slid across the palm of her left hand, shifting on the balls of her feet to deliver a blow of her own.

A gloved hand closed over her fist, mindful of the blade pointing forward as a red motorcycle helmet stared back at her, "time's up."

Kagome hummed and shot her right hand out, fingers splaying across his side as her second blade pierced his skin. A grunt of surprise had him shoving her back, hand closing over the wound to stifle the blood, "you're a feisty one."

"So I've heard…" her eyes flicked to the pale face of Red Robin, backing slowly away from the new fighter as her hidden blades retracted, "that poison dart works fast, I'd see to him."

"The rest of us started swarming as soon as it's been confirmed the Assassin was in Gotham."

'Rest of us?' she didn't like the sound of that, just how many of these costumed kids were there in this city? Keeping her eyes trained on the leather clad man, Kagome inched back towards the darkness of the alley, one of them she didn't mind taking out but two of them, especially when he had a gun? Even she knew when to quit.

"Where do you think you're going now?" The pistol leveled at her chest, ignoring the blue and black clad man behind him tending to Red Robin, "you picked the wrong kid to mess with."

Kagome reeled back as he fired a shot at her, flinching when the wall beside her splintered and he took aim for the next shot. 'Who the hell…?' tumbling over herself she darted down the alley, vaulting onto the top of a dumpster to scale the side of the wall easier. 'Gun, he has a gun; get shot you're dead.'

Her ankle protested the climb, foot slipping against the wall causing her to drop slightly and just miss the bullet that had been aimed for where her head would have been. Placing her feet against the wall, she hefted herself up, jumping for the fire escape beside her and climbing up to the roof. 'So Batman's got some friends… okay… I can handle that…' she huffed as she ran across the roof, placing her feet as close to the edge of the roof before jumping to the next building.

"I miss it when my victim's didn't know how to fight back," she grunted. Shifting on the edge of the building, her eyes swept the area she just left as she attempted to catch her breath. It was no wonder now why the price of Batman's head had been so high, three sidekicks were going to make it that much more difficult.

Standing to her full height, Kagome jumped the two feet off the lip of the roof and turned sharply as her arm shot up to block the punch aimed to knock her from the ledge. 'Too close,' her eyes narrowed, shooting a rib shot under their tented arms. 'Persistent, this guy is going to be an issue.'

"You downed my favorite Robin, you don't get away so easily because of that."

Kagome grunted as he easily overpowered her, hidden blade sliding free as she jabbed it forward only to be caught in his free hand.

"You're not good at this are you?" amusement coated his words as he held her wrists, loving nothing more than to rip his helmet off and let her see him laughing at her before putting a bullet between her eyes. Red Hood tugged her closer, chuckling at the pathetic growl of irritation that came from under her hood, "how about we see just who's under your hood before I put an end to you."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," Kagome pressed against him and ducked as she turned out of her crossed arms, bending over to flip him over her back as her shoulders protested the odd stretch she was putting them through. Reaching into the pouch that held her darts, she flicked her wrist and spun to dart across the roof; grunting at being tackled from behind.

Red Hood flipped her easily, knees holding her upper arms down as he gazed at the dart in his fingers, "this what you used on Red Robin?"

Silence met his ears, glancing behind to see her boot holding his foot before shaking his head, she was persistent he'd give her that. His hips moved away from her as she bridged her body to dislodge him, "I guess Gotham's short on chivalry."

"Nightwing's the one that delivers that shit," flipping the dart between his fingers he snorted and pointed the needle down, "best to nip you in the bud before you become a bigger problem."

Kagome's chin lowered with her lower body, holding her breath and twisting and bending her arm under the pressure of his knee. 'You die, no one's around to look after Souta,' she didn't trust Inuyasha with him when he couldn't even do the one thing she had asked of him. Splaying her fingers out, she watched as her blade slid free and nicked his leg; using his jerk of surprise to buck and roll her hips. Knocking the dart from his hand, she shoved it back in the pouch with the others and backflipped away from him.

"It's been a pleasure," she purred, giving him a mock salute from a safe distance before turning and bolting. Not giving it a second thought, Kagome launched herself from the building, flipping in the air and closing her eyes at the sound of the gun firing above her. Her breath knocked from her lungs, eyes peeling open to glance around the sand that surrounded her. 'Dump truck,' she crawled to the edge and swung a leg over the back, dropping to the bumper and jumping to the roof of the neighboring car.

Her body tucked together as she jumped to the sidewalk, pressing into the wall of a building in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Not bad."

Kagome stiffened and glanced at the owner of the voice, blade slipping free against the fabric of her pants, "thanks."

The girl leaned against her mallet and held her hand out, a smile breaking across her face, "Harley Quinn."

The hidden blade retracted as Kagome crossed her arms and glanced behind her, waiting for the guy in the helmet to appear out of thin air. Turning back to the woman, she moved to brush past her, freezing at the mallet against her chest to stop her, "move it now."

"Listen newbie, Gotham will chew you up and spit you out if you're not careful." Harley shouldered her mallet and moved to stand in front of her, "you haven't been doing this long, you can still get out."

Kagome's brows ticked, tongue darting out lick her lips as she tilted her head; it wasn't like she enjoyed it… "Harley right?"

"The one and only."

"How many Robins are there?"

Harley tapped her mouth and began lifting her fingers before dropping her eyes to the woman opposite her, "past or current?"

Kagome's mouth dropped at the question, holding a hand up and sighing, "how many sidekicks does Batman have?"

"Oh that! 10? Maybe more?"

Kagome groaned softly and pinched the bridge of her nose, "thanks."

"Remember what I said, newbie," Harley called after her. Her pigtails swung as she whistled a merry tune, "hey there pal! Harley's here!"

Kagome lifted the edge of her hood enough to watch the shadow the mallet swing, inhaling sharply before turning; there was no way she was taking advice from a woman dressed that close to a clown.

* * *

**Sono molto più abile nel togliere gli abiti di una donna che nel cercare di indossarli—I'm much more adept at taking a woman's clothing off than trying to put it on**

**dovrà fare fino all'arrivo a Monteriggioni—it will have to do until we arrive at Monteriggioni**

**vieni, ci siamo fatti uscire da Venezia—come, I've gotten us a way out of Venice**

**Per quanto io possa desiderare, siamo in un programma stretto ora che la nostra nave è attraccata; a meno che tu non ti offra volontariato—as much as I may want to, we're on a tight schedule now that our ship has docked; unless you're volunteering**

**i cavalli sono appena oltre la folla attraverso questo vicolo ... per superarli senza attirare l'attenzione devi sfiorare delicatamente quelli sulla tua strada—the horses are just beyond the crowds through this alleyway… to get through them without drawing attention you must gently brush against those in your way**

**se attiri l'attenzione, potresti avvisare le persone sbagliatedella tua posizione che a loro volta potrebbero mettere a repentaglio tutto—if you draw attention you could alert the wrong people to your position, which in turn could jeopardize everything**

**Era troppo duro—that was too rough**

**dovrebbe essere un movimento morbido, che non sanno di essere toccata—it should be a soft motion, that they don't know they are being touched**

**meglio uccellino—better little bird**

**Mia moglie è ansiosa di tornare a casa e dire a mia madre della nostra inaspettata eccitazione di diventare genitori e il tuo prezzo equo ci consentirà di fermarci in una locanda stasera, non posso ringraziarti abbastanza—my wife is very eager to return home and tell my mother about our unexpected excitement of becoming parents and your fair price is going to allow us to stop at an inn tonight, I can't thank you enough**

**Le migliori congratulazioni a lei e alla sua bella sposa, signore. Un viaggio sicuro per entrambi—the highest congratulations to you and your pretty bride, sir. Safe travels to you both.**

**Cavalchi—do you ride?**


	5. Chapter 5

_ Kagome stared down the tower nervously, head shaking wildly as she backed up from the edge, "nope… no way, climbing up here was hell enough."_

_ Ezio's hands grabbed her shoulders to stop her from leaving, spinning her to face him and bending down as he tilted his head to the edge. "Questa è la terza volta che siamo venuti qui uccellino, è tempo di volare."_

_ "There's no way I survive that," her hands splayed across his chest, curling into fists in his outer coat and stepping closer, "and no way that haystack breaks my fall."_

_ "Starai bene, devi solo saltare."_

_ "I can't do this."_

_ Ezio's eyes roamed her face carefully; taking note of the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, from fear he was sure. They had been in Monteriggioni for three days now and each day he had brought her to the tower outside of the city she had reacted the same way. He couldn't properly train her if she was going to fight him at every turn._

_ "Ti ho promesso sicurezza," he released her shoulders and pulled his hood from his head. His boots thumped across the stone as he paced, fingers raking through his hair as his face contorted in thought, it would be an amazing feat to get her passed this. _

_ Kagome shifted and wrapped her arms around her body, Ezio had dragged her straight to a seamstress for custom clothing for their stay as soon as they crossed through the gate. She didn't know how long that would take but for now she was standing in borrowed pants that were far too thin for the wind and chill in the air, "can we—I'm cold; freddo."_

_ Ezio stopped his pacing and lifted his eyes, he could admit her Italian had gotten better, not much for them to do over the course of their journey but try to understand one another. His eyes lowered to her chest and back up, she had caught on quick to his flirtations of her it seemed now that she could understand certain things, "I can warm you."_

_ "You're at least twice my age…" she rubbed her hands together as her face flushed or maybe it was the wind that made them burn, "that's not… maybe that's normal here but not where I'm from."_

_ Could he see her lying through her teeth? Her friends from back home would kill to have a guy that looked like this pay them attention, 'and you used to be one of those girls.' The thought sent another wave of heat through her body, turning her back to the man and inching over to peer down the tower. Her stomach lurched at the height and she flung herself back, "can't… I can't… please, can't we just go back down."_

_ "You must learn."_

_ "I don't want to," she flung her arms wide, glaring at him angrily, "this isn't for me."_

_ Ezio closed the space between them in an instant, gripping her chin and tilting her head up to his, "what else don't you want?"_

_ Kagome bit her lip as her eyes widened, pulling out of his grasp and moving for the door on the ground. She'd take those stairs and ladders over that suicidal jump any day, "I'm going back…"_

_ "You'll have to stop running Little Bird, you're here you can't escape it."_

_ Blinking at him half way down the hole, Kagome stuck her tongue out and lowered the door over her head, knowing full well he'd get her back up there tomorrow with the same results._

_**Present**_

Jason rubbed the back of his head as he trudged down the stairs, cigarette balanced between his lips; his bloodshot eyes turned to look at the clock that blocked the stairs to the Batcave before turning and making his way to the dining room. Digging his lighter out, he took a drag and exhaled heavily, taking the stick between his fingers gently and shoving his way into the room, "mornin'."

"Ah Master Jason, good of you to join us this morning," Alfred turned with a plate ready, frowning in disapproval at the cigarette, "put that out if you please."

"I just lit it," he sighed and complied with the butler's request, shoving the stick in his pocket; he'd just finish that after breakfast. Bruce smirked from behind his coffee cup, at least Jason still listened to Alfred, "what time did you get back?"

"Two hours ago."

Bruce glanced up in concern, a lecture dying on his lips at the hard look Alfred gave him behind the former Robin's back. If he tried to say something to him now he'd probably disappear again and not come back this time, "Damian this Assassin… is we she one from the League?"

His eyes followed Alfred from the room before turning to his son, elbow braced on the top of the island that served as their breakfast nook. Damian's face contorted angrily at the question, his chai tea forgotten in front of him as his turquoise narrowed, "how insulting, the League of Assassin's would _never_ align themselves with someone so disgustingly murderous."

Jason's eyes darted to Bruce's as he scraped the remnants of his breakfast onto his fork and rolled his eyes, of course the little brat would defend the league. "You're wasting your breath Demon Spawn, I'm going to kill her tonight." He stood from the stool, making his way to the sink to settle his plate at the bottom, digging his cigarette from his pocket as he turned.

"Like you did last night?"

"You little—"

"Enough both of you," Bruce rubbed his tired eyes and stared into the cold coffee at the bottom of his mug, "Until last night we didn't know a thing about her, her fighting style or even that she was a woman; she—"

"Morning," Dick smiled cheerily as he backed into the kitchen, Barbara's wheelchair handles firmly in his hands as he maneuvered her around, "how's Tim?"

"Dick told me he had a run in with the Assassin last night," Barbara's eyes darted anxiously to each of their face's with her words, taking one night off to spend time with her father and she was shoved out of the loop. "Why didn't anyone call—"

"I had a run in with her too," Jason snorted and flicked his ashes into the sink, "where's the concern for me?"

Barbara rolled her emerald eyes and folded her hands over her lap, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

"Coffee?" Alfred dodged between the bodies between him and the pot, holding the glass aloft as he gazed around. He was filling Bruce's mug before it was fully off the counter, filling two mugs for Barbara and Dick before turning, "I'm going to check on Master Tim."

"Thanks Alfred."

"We didn't call because you needed time with your father, there's nothing wrong with you taking a night off every once in a while." Bruce addressed Barbara's question first, matching her annoyed look with his own blank one before tapping the counter and grabbing his coffee, "as I was saying… we didn't know anything about the Assassin and she managed to hit Tim with a dart without him noticing."

"Figure out what was in the dart?" Dick mumbled softly around his drink. He didn't like seeing the younger boy in that state, in only a matter of seconds besides; his eyes turned to Jason, watching his jaw clench angrily before taking a drag of his cigarette, he'd be out as soon as the sun started to set to kill her.

"Smaller traces of the same compounds used in lethal injections…"

"It's a wonder Drake didn't succumb, it was still too much to stay conscious," Damian crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, glaring into the marble surface. He surveyed his father out of his peripheral, he could end it now… tell him exactly who was under the hood and end this, but he'd be lying if he didn't wonder what had brought Kagome to Gotham.

'Wait it out, if she gets too out of hand I'll kill her myself.' Damian determined the outcome easily, he could take her out no problem, he was a far better fighter than Drake was.

"This Assassin only popped up… five or six months ago and the only targets that had fit her MO were wealthy," Barbara pulled her phone from under her leg and began to scroll with a furrowed brow, "there's plenty of people in Gotham to target."

"There was one in Germany about a week ago, guy was a stakeholder in the Deutsche Bank," Dick supplied easily, "for all we know she could be after you Bruce."

"She might as well dig her grave now… oh wait," Jason blew the smoke from his nose as his face turned thoughtful, "I meant pick her cell at Arkham so she can just break out to come after whoever she wants for her next target."

"Jason, it's just not what we do," Bruce shifted on his stool to blink at his former Robin, "do not kill her if you see her again."

The tip of the cigarette hissed as Jason dipped it in a small drop of water and crossed the floor to toss it in the garbage, arms crossing as he leaned against the counter. "I don't take orders from you, haven't for a while now."

The air shifted as the occupants quieted, there was no mistaking the restrained animosity in Jason's voice. Dick tilted his head down as Barbara lifted hers, anxiously meeting his with a frown; Jason staying at the mansion again was progress… but it still made them nervous when his anger flared.

Damian's eyes flicked between his father and Jason, frown deepening as his arms crossed over the marble, "perhaps we should use you as bait father, see if that'll lure—"

"She's after Batman, not Bruce Wayne."

"Oh, you're not dead Drake?" Damian deadpanned as a collective intake of breath came from everyone at seeing the youth up and walking, "what a shame."

Tim lifted his middle finger quickly, collapsing into the nearest barstool and holding his head up. It throbbed painfully and the lights were burning his eyes, but he was alive… "it's Batman she wants."

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, Master Tim insisted on speaking with you down here," Alfred hovered in the doorway, "now back to bed, you've said what you had to."

"But—"

"You need to get your rest, the antidote I created can only do so much," Bruce gave him his best dad face under the relief of having him alive. "Bed."

Tim groaned and slipped from his seat, grumbling softly as he trudged from the room with Alfred on his heels. "Bruce had a broken arm and went out as Batman the next day," he grabbed the bannister to steady himself, leaning back to look at the butler with a frown, "I'm fine."

"Think of how fine you'll be after you get a few more hours of sleep," Alfred turned at the soft knocking on the front door, crossing the foyer to the barrier, "we're popular today."

"Dick's always here," Tim lowered himself to the stairs slowly, craning his neck to see the caller.

Alfred straightened his jacket and reached for the handle, "yes-oh, Miss Kagome, hello again."

"Hi Mr. Alfred," Kagome smiled at the warm look in his eyes and held the bag in her fist up slightly, "I'm so sorry to just barge in, I was wondering if Jason was in? I felt bad about his chips and wanted to bring him a new bag."

"Please come in, I'll go and tell him he's got a visitor."

Kagome stepped into the mansion with a grateful nod, folding her hands together in front of her as she watched him walk away.

"Jay's got a girlfriend?"

Hazel snapped to the voice, brow arching at the boy on the staircase as her face flushed, "I'm… no, I just-I'm Kagome."

"Tim Drake."

"Nice to meet you," she moved closer and held her hand down to him. His hand was clammy in hers, face pale as he assessed her from his spot on the ground; his steel blue eyes sharp before softening, she was no threat.

"You too," his head thumped against the pole holding the banister up, he hoped Jay came out, he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

"Are you okay?"

"Food poisoning," the lie rolled off his tongue as easily as it always did. "This is nothing, last week Dick almost got shot."

Kagome's head lifted as her face scrunched in confusion, he was so calm talking about it like it happened all of the time. 'Guess it does if he's a cop…' "Well I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," he lifted his head to look at her better, she was too nice for Jason. He snorted at the thought and cleared his throat as he shifted, although maybe what he needed was someone like her.

"I'm sorry Miss Kagome, Master Jason is indisposed at the moment," Alfred returned quickly, glancing down at Tim with a questioning gaze before turning back to Kagome. "He should be available shortly if you'd like to stay."

"I have some errands to run before work, I just wanted to drop these off for him."

Alfred took the bag held out to him and pointed down at her ankle, "is it giving you any problems?"

Tim grunted and climbed to his feet, he could be on his deathbed and still be hassling Jason. This was where he left them in their boring conversation, hands shoved in his pockets as he made for the kitchen, a Cheshire smile in place as he fell against the doorframe and staring at Jason, "your girlfriend is cute."

"I want to meet her!" Barbara reached behind her and tapped Dick's hand before pointing to the door, "especially since she came back after you almost broke her ankle."

"It was an accident, Barb." He sighed as he rolled her chair forward, he had been wondering about her ankle since he was the one that caused the injury, two birds with one stone.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jason tapped a second cigarette from the pack free, placing it between his lips with a glare as he attempted to find his lighter in his pants. "Shouldn't you be in bed Timmy?"

"She could probably do better anyway," Damian didn't believe it, for the first time he was sure it was Jason that could do better; he smirked at the vein throbbing in the man's neck. "Or you'll end up like Father."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Damian arched a brow and shook his head, "she's probably exactly like Kyle or mother even, you have a type after all."

Bruce snorted, from what both Alfred and Dick had said about her she was a sweet girl and a bit of a clutz, "I don't have a type."

"Denial is the first step to recognizing you have a problem," Jay dropped his hand on Bruce's shoulder as he passed, a trail of smoke following behind, "going out, don't wait up."

"Jason, don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" he turned, cigarette between his fingers and blowing the smoke out with a frown, "don't ruin my fun Bruce."

* * *

Kagome balanced the tray carefully in her hand, turning out of the kitchen carefully as she made for her table. Her phone burned against her chest as if calling to her, adding to her guilt that she hadn't gotten to New York to see her brother. She hadn't anticipated spending more than a few minutes at Wayne Manor but when Officer Grayson came out to see how she was and introduce her to his girlfriend Barbara Gordon a few minutes turned into an hour. That hour had been enough to throw off the rest of her day and as much as Souta said it was okay it didn't stop the guilt from threatening to drown her.

"Here we go, can I get you anything else?"

"No."

Kagome nodded with a small hum, she was enjoying her first night of waitressing more than she thought she would, but the guests that clearly thought they were above her she could do without. "Let me take this out of your way," she grabbed the salad plates off one of her other tables, mentally reminding herself to fill their water glasses before moving for the kitchen.

"You're doing good," Lark slid her tray over Kagome's, staring at the girl's left ankle. She could see the swelling from under the black hosiery, it was amazing she hadn't complained about it, the last girl they hired cried for days about her bruised knee. "Does it hurt?"

Kagome hummed and glanced down at the area that caught her attention with a quick shake of her head, "I'm okay; it kind of went numb ten minutes into wearing the heels."

Lark lifted her hands and fixed Kagome's bowtie with a satisfied smile, "Mr. Cobblepot expects perfection from us, remember that."

"I can do that."

"I hope so," Lark's hands fluffed Kagome's dark locks around her shoulders, linking their arms and dragging her through the kitchen, "he's got a special guest here… and he wants you to handle his table."

"Me?" Kagome blinked in surprise, she had ten other tables to worry about nevermind that she was the new girl.

"None of us can stand him and refuse to waist on him… too much bad blood, but since you're new we thought you could handle it."

Dark hair moved gently with the nod, following Lark's finger to the table in question and jerking back, "why's that guy look like a clown?"

Lark laughed at her obvious discomfort and shook her head, "you really are new to Gotham… that's the Joker, Mr. Cobblepot doesn't necessarily like him but he tips well-with stolen money of course-and he doesn't cause too many problems so he doesn't turn him away."

"Just be his waitress tonight, he gets your undivided attention and the girls and I will handle your other tables. I'll make sure you get your tips."

Kagome's tongue darted out to lick her lips, reluctantly agreeing and moving forward nervously. "Hi um…" she blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, god if she didn't hate clowns, "I'm—"

"The cheese platter to start and we may as well go ahead and put in our entrée order as well," Joker flicked his napkin out and tucked it into his collar, nose turned up as he pointed to a random dish on the menu, "the seafood tasting for the table and the trio of deserts."

"And don't you dare scimp on the bruschetta this time," Harley almost lunged from her chair as she jabbed her finger at Kagome's chest, "Mista J and I are here for a _lovely_ evening, not like last time."

"Got it…" Kagome turned stiffly and almost ran for the kitchen; Harley was a lot better to be around when she was by herself… or maybe when the Assassin was standing in front of her, she couldn't really tell… Kagome gave a tight smile as Jay nodded to her across the kitchen, turning to Raven and whispering something before they gave her a thumbs up in support.

Her pencil tip hovered over the pad, Joker had talked so fast she had to rack her brain over his order and there was no way she was going back out there to ask.

"Newbie."

"Oh um… patrons aren't allowed back here—"

"Save your breath," Harley rolled her eyes and glared around the kitchen, chefs avoiding her eyes as she closed the distance between her and Kagome, "you are the one from last night, I thought so."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I told you to save your breath," Harley placed a gloved finger against Kagome's mouth to silence her, "you got a bit of a limp there, I saw it last night too. So you decided to stay."

Kagome pursed her lips and exhaled sharply, one night and she was already targeted by more than Damian… "Please don't say anything."

"Not mine to tell, just remember what I said… Mista J alone would kill to find out who's under the hood. You watch your back out here, the girls of crime alone will help but there's not much to be done for you if you make an enemy of the wrong person." Harley plucked the pencil from Kagome's hands and scrawled out the order Joker had given to her before handing it back, "don't forget to keep the bruschetta coming."

She winked with a smirk and reached around Kagome to grab the plate of complimentary bread, making her way out of the kitchen. 'I hate this city…'

"Done with that?"

"What?" Kagome pulled the top paper from her pad and handed it to the chef, "sorry Greg."

* * *

Kagome produced her tips from the top of her leotard, Lark had made good on her word and made sure she got all of her tips while her attention was focused on Joker and Harley; surprisingly they hadn't been as bad as she expected them to be and their tip had been amazing.

"Hey little brother," she answered the vibrating phone in her hand and lifted her foot to the arm of the couch as she reclined back, "sorry I couldn't make it."

_"Yeah I know, you keep telling me that. You don't need to come over every day I told you that."_

"I still feel bad," she draped her arm over her eyes, finger twitching in time to the throbbing of her ankle. Those heels really did a number on the area, towards the end of her shift she didn't think she'd be able to make it much longer.

Souta remained quiet aside from his breathing and the occasional cough, more than once sounding like he was about to start something before growing silent once more.

Kagome lowered her arm and blinked at her ceiling, "what's up?" he should be sleeping right now, it was almost midnight after all and between the medications and treatments that's what he did most.

_"I don't want to do the heart surgery."_

Sitting up, she shot to her foot and limped to the kitchen for an ice pack, there would be no hunting Batman tonight on her leg. "Souta—"

_"Just stop-stop killing people, stop the treatments, stop all of it… my chances are slim enough as it is…"_

Kagome settled the ice pack back in its place and shut the freezer, her forehead resting gently against the door as her chest constricted. He was giving up… "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'll come over early and—"

_"Kagome,"_ her name dripped in exhaustion before a coughing fit overtook him, _"please."_

She sniffed and turned her phone away from her ear, now he was begging… "what do you want me to sneak in tomorrow morning?"

A strangled laugh reached her ears before silence greeted her; he was thinking it over, probably thinking about all of the best choices for a last meal, "_Toasties anything Toasties."_

"You've got it… Toasties and you're room at 8 am on the dot."

Kagome lifted and tapped her forehead against the freezer as Souta coughed out his thanks and ended the call, did he really expect her to give up on him just like that? Knocking on the door drew her attention, limping forward and peering through her peephole.

'Jason?' her nose wrinkled as she lowered off her toes and eased to the side, double checking the chain and opening the door, "hi?"

"Hey," amusement flashed in his eyes at the chain across the door, that wouldn't hold him if he really wanted in. "You going to open that?"

The door shut in answer, opening wider and allowing him to brace his right forearm against the frame. "Oh, I didn't realize you were part of Penguin's colony."

"Part of…?"

Jason jerked his chin at her uniform, finger flicking up and down with an appreciative nod, "looks good on you."

"Thanks," Kagome cleared her throat and rubbed her forehead. Did she invite him in or—?

"I came by earlier, curtesy of Alfred but you weren't in," Jason tapped his pack of cigarette's against his leg and gripped the stick between his lips. Shoving off the frame, he fished his lighter free and lifted the flame to the tip, taking a deep drag he turned his head and blew the smoke away from Kagome before turning back, "wanted to thank you for the delivery earlier."

"You didn't have to, I felt bad," she shifted with a slight wince. Jason tapped his fingers against the wood and snapped his fingers, "you eaten?"

"Mr. Cobblepot has the employee discount for us for break."

Jason snorted and bent down, producing a takeout bag and shrugging, "want some company?"

Kagome perked at the idea and tilted her head, who was paying him to offer? 'Maybe he can help,' the thought had her moving to the side to permit him entry, he probably knew something about Batman that could help. "You mind if I ice my ankle?"

"Can I keep my cigarette?"

Kagome shrugged and limped for the freezer, taking the ice pack out and making for the couch. "It's your funeral," she waved her hand around the small area as she lowered herself to the cushion.

'I've already had a funeral,' he snorted and rolled his shoulders back, not something you talked about on a first date. He pursed his lips and froze as he walked, this wasn't a date though… he didn't even know why that thought crossed his head.

"Sorry it's not much, it came furnished."

"Better than what I had as a kid," Jason grunted and leaned down to grab her injured leg and pull it across his lap. Ignoring the startled look of confusion, he reached over her petite frame and grabbed the ice pack to settle it on her ankle. Holding a wrapped burger and sleeve of fries out, he took the offered glass from Kagome and flipped it, balancing his cigarette over the edge.

'Not a date,' he stared at his burger between his hands, he could admit one thing though; the Demon Spawn had been right that she could probably do better. 'Then why am I sitting here?' he stole a glance at her out of his peripheral, he wanted to prove the kid wrong.

* * *

**Questa è la terza volta che siamo venuti qui uccellino, è tempo di volare—This is the third time we've come up here little bird, it's time to fly**

**Starai bene, devi solo saltare—You are going to be just fine, you only need jump**

**Ti ho promesso sicurezza—I promised you safety**


	6. Chapter 6

Souta's eyes scanned the bright screen of his laptop, he should really be catching up on his sleep but he had to know exactly what his sister did. It had been pure speculation calling her out as the Assassin, he didn't want to believe she could do that but there was no other way she could afford his medical bills.

He rubbed his eyes and pressed his head into his pillows, his fingers twitching against the back of his phone against his leg; one phone call and it would all be over… but he couldn't help feeling like he was doing something wrong. 'Just do it,' his eyes peeled open and he squinted at his screen, thumbing through his phone and holding it to his ear.

_"What?"_

"Don't what me, Inuyasha." Souta drew in a ragged breath, already regretting the call. "I think… Kagome's in over her head."

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment before clearing his throat, _"she'd purify the hell outta me as soon as I get to New York."_

Souta agreed silently, Kagome had lost any shred of respect or love for the half-demon as soon as she opened the door to the well house on that last trip. "Look, I don't know but she can't keep doing this herself; she needs help…"

_"Let me see what I can do," _the half-demon sighed heavily, paper rustled through the line softly, _"you guys okay though?"_

"No, Kagome's in over her head and I'm dying…" he coughed for emphasis, exhaling shakily and leaning back. "Just get her back to where she needs to be, then we'll be okay."

_"Alright, hey uh… sorry I wasn't there to stop what happened."  
_

"Yeah," Souta stiffened at the familiar voice floating through his room as it drew closer and peered at the clock beside his TV, "I gotta go, Kag's is here; not a word that I called."

"Morning Souta," Kagome all but bounced happily into his hospital room, Toasties' to-go bag nestled in the crook of her elbow as she bent to deliver a kiss to his forehead. "How are you?"

Souta shifted uncomfortably and glanced around, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen or heard her so genuinely happy. "Good, I'm good."

"Good," she unloaded his box from the bag and set it on the tray at his feet, rolling it up his bed before turning to drag the chair closer. The youngest Higurashi remained frozen, had she... not again… there hadn't been anything online about another murder. "You're in a good mood."

"I guess," she shrugged and dug into her own meal, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She could feel his eyes on her as she bit into her breakfast sandwich, "why are you staring at me?"

Souta shook his head, lips pursing with a shrug, "last time I saw you like this was… a while ago."

"Had a good night."

"At work?"

"Work was surprisingly good," she agreed with a nod, "didn't think I'd actually like working there but Mr. Cobblepot's great and so are the girls, made a killing off tips too."

Souta grunted and moved his eggs around his tray, that was an interesting word choice in his opinion; "so you made some friends."

"I guess," Kagome licked a piece of yolk from the corner of her mouth and tilted her head, "why are you so invested?"

"Because the last time I saw that look on your face you were telling me about Ezio. Yeah, I looked him up, those robes you came back with made it easy to track down the guy, add in the time period you were in and it was nothing." Souta snorted a laugh at the surprised look on her face and allowed his head to loll to the side, "and that look was reserved for Inuyasha before that… so what's his name?"

Kagome looked up mid-bite, eyebrows reaching for her hair as she shook her head, "excuse me?"

"The guy, what's his name?"

"I don't have a look and there's no guy," she swatted his arm playfully and snorted, "what are you mom now?"

"Fine, don't tell me… I'll just waste away here…"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, sure now he wanted to play up his illness, "alright so I made a new friend, well a few—"

"About time."

"I'm going to ignore that," Kagome pulled her hair over her shoulder and shrugged, "it's nothing though, just trying to make Gotham a little more bearable while I'm working my job… waitressing."

"Waitressing," Souta sniffed and nodded, he wanted so much to hear her confess who she was to him. He knew why she wouldn't, that'd make him an accomplice to her crimes and she wanted him to be as in the dark as possible, "run into Bruce Wayne yet?"

"No, I've met his butler and like four of his kids? Oh and I met the Joker last night, he's nice while he's eating and a surprisingly good tipper."

"You're so lucky," Souta sighed and tilted his head back. "I'd love to work for Mr. Wayne…"

Kagome nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, her brother had always had the dream to work in the WayneTech program; his diagnosis right after their mother's death had left him with nothing but a shattered dream and a cup full of pessimism. "I'll make a deal with you," she bit her lip as she shut the lid to her box, bending down to set it on the ground and leaning forward to brace her elbows on the bed, "get the surgery and if that doesn't work maybe by then I'll have met Mr. Wayne and you can be a test subject for his medical team?"

"You won't know him well enough to ask that favor."

"We'll see."

Kagome rolled her eyes and drew her leg under her, she had forgotten how nice it felt to be a normal 19-year-old without the weight of the world on her shoulders. As normal one can be with a brother on his deathbed at least, she smiled at how his face lit up with her proposal, his eyes hadn't been that bright in months.

"So, what's his name?"

"Souta!" a giggle left her mouth despite her exasperation, shaking her head and dropping her hands to his arm. She gave him a gentle shake, mindful of his IV line and poked him gently, "it's probably nothing but… his name is Jason, he came by after my shift last night with food and I think it's because I gave him a replacement bag of chips."

"What the hell?" Souta shoved himself to sit straighter, pressing the button on his bedside rail to give Kagome his undivided attention easier, "you don't show up for a day and I feel like I'm missing parts of your life now, spill!"

'Bossy ass,' Kagome scoffed and complied, telling him about the car and her ankle, her first introduction to Dick, Alfred and Jason before filling him on everything that happened the previous day. "Nothing too much has been going on though."

"Bull shit it hasn't!" Souta snapped his head down and covered his mouth as a cough wracked his body, he shuddered lightly and pulled his blanket around his shoulders. "I want to meet him."

"I wish you worried about your health as much as you did my love life."

Souta waved off her comment and sniffed, he could feel the tickle in the back of his throat threatening to come out again, the metal taste of blood danced on his tongue and there would be no more hiding it. "Please."

"We're not even… I've only met him twice and last night was the first time we really talked," she huffed and tilted her head back, eyes tracing the metal frames holding the panels above them, "if it gets serious; that's a big _if_ because he's rough around the edges and he seems like he's always angry and the _snark_—"

"Perfect for you," he swallowed the blood and gagged, "sounds like Inuyasha when you first met him, just your type."

"I don't have a type…"

The look of disbelief Souta delivered made her laugh, "I don't."

"Right, how late did he stay again?"

Kagome covered her face and cleared her throat, when had he gotten so nosy? "Souta…"

He ignored the embarrassment that surrounded her at his name and found himself enjoying it more than he probably should have been, "I'm sick and I never leave this room, I've gotta live vicariously through you. How long was he there?"

"I don't know… midnight I think is when he came over and he left like… 4am?" she delivered a half-hearted glare and averted her eyes quickly, she needed to get him some other visitors.

"It sounds like he likes you, guys are weird with that stuff," Souta nodded confidently in his answer, he knew guys better than she did. "Before you sleep with him, I want to meet him, make sure he's not a sociopath before you get too involved."

Kagome shot to her feet and shoved her chair back in the corner, "I've gotta get going, if I don't catch the 9:35 train back I'm going to be late." Her love life and regular life was one thing to talk about him with but there was no way she was getting into whom she was sleeping with. Leaning over him, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and smoothed his hair back from his face, "I'll be back."

"With the boyfriend, I want to meet him!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome tossed a wave over her shoulder as she left the room, shoving her hand in her pocket with a frown; she didn't need a distraction right now, her ankle was enough of a setback.

* * *

Kagome rotated her ankle with a frown, her boot lying beside her right foot as she assessed the area; it wasn't as swollen as it had been the previous night, but the bruising looked worse. Her fingers delved into her hair, holding her head and bracing her elbow on her knee, there was no way she'd get near Batman with his numerous sidekicks.

"Alright," she slapped her thigh and reached down to pull her shoe on, shrugging her outer robe on. 'Don't forget the money,' she glanced at the duffel bag by her dresser before turning back to her robes, fingers fixing the belt around her waist.

Striding forward, she reached for her blades resting innocently beside a few framed pictures she always made sure to have; she couldn't look at the one on the far end, every time she chanced to look at it she was sure the expression on the man's face would darken, as if his spirit had taken residence in the picture and would give her a look of disapproval every time her eyes met his.

Securing the blades to her arms, she lunged forward and secured the duffel across her chest before turning on her heel and flicking her hood up to cover her head. A grunt left her as she lifted the window, jiggling the sill when it stopped halfway up; 'stupid thing,' slamming her closed fist onto the edges she squealed softly when it started to fall and shoved it up fully, flinging her leg from her window and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Weary eyes scanned the faces of those already seated at chairs inside _My Alibi,_ just because Dr. Elliot said he'd meet her at the designated time didn't mean she was counting on him showing up. Ducking under the strap of the bag, she dropped it to the bench of an empty booth and slid in beside it. She waved off the grizzled man making his way to her from behind the bar, eyes glued to the front door and tapping the table anxiously.

'Come on…' she perked and adjusted her hood, her eyes following the man in question as he slowly approached her table. She fought the urge to reel back at the bandages covering his face, but his build was familiar enough, "Elliot."

"Does this count as forfeiting our agreement?" he ignored her acknowledgment of him, waving the man from earlier over and ordering a drink, "or are you here to collect?"

Kagome reached beside her and grabbed the bag, placing it between them and shoving it forward, "I've reconsidered… it's all there but you'll have to find someone else to kill Batman."

A chuckle left his mouth, dragging the bag down beside him and leaning forward, "and why is that?"

"Because he's got too many sidekicks and I wasn't paid for them… too much extra work for my taste." She bit the inside of her lip and nodded, never mind the fact that Red Robin was clearly younger than she was and even if it was only a few months she couldn't condone that. "I don't usually do this… but I'm cancelling our deal."

"I see."

Kagome gave a nod and slid out of the booth, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she glanced at the door. She'd scrape the money together some other way… her gig at the Lounge would have to do for now…

"I didn't say we were finished."

"Excuse me?" Kagome turned slowly and tilted her head, had she been unclear? "Well I am."

"Sit down, Kagome."

She jerked as though she had been punched, eyes widening horrifically at the casual use of her name rolling from his tongue. She had been careful, Souta was one thing, but this guy—

"I said sit."

Her stomach rolled as she complied with his command, fists clenched against the cloth of her pants with a glare that would put Sesshoumaru to shame. "We're finished."

"No, you see I paid you to do the one thing no one else could, if you have to break a few Robins along the way then so be it. Let me see if I can put this in words that you'll understand," he took a sip of his drink and tilted the glass around, watching the ice inside lazily, "if you don't kill them, I'll make sure you bury your brother."

There it was, she shot up quickly, knee braced over the tabletop with a blade at his throat and her hand fisting in his shirt. The press of his gun against her stomach almost made her move, her hand tightening and pressing him back, "you won't touch him."

"Are you a betting woman?" he smirked at the small trickle of blood dancing across his neck, "Batman… or better yet Bruce Wayne; I'm not picky at this point."

Kagome's eyes jerked up, the patrons in the bar didn't notice or didn't care of the altercation happening, it had to be a regular occurrence… "I called off our deal, I'm not—"

"Bruce Wayne is Batman," Elliot enjoyed the breath of surprise that left her, her hand slacking in his shirt before tightening, "and how do you think the world will take you being the Assassin?"

She growled angrily and shook her head, first her brother now her name; "kill him yourself."

"I've tried, we all have at one point. I will give you another week," his gun lowered from Kagome's stomach, hand closing around her wrist and squeezing painfully. "One week or you and your brother get the consequences."


	7. Chapter 7

_ Kagome's fingers knotted together as she watched Paola circle her, her hands smoothing down her heavy skirts and avoiding the dark eyes of the Italian woman. 'I knew coming here was a bad idea…' she heaved a heavy sigh and lifted her head, there was no way she could slip out to the docks in Venice for a ship back to Japan without getting lost. _

_ "Ezio mi ha detto che ho tagliato il mio lavoro per me, vediamo cosa possiamo fare," she brushed her index finger through a fallen strand of the priestess's hair, if Kagome didn't look so distinctly foreign she could almost pass for an Italian woman. "Come donna sarà importante che tu usi le tue risorse a tuo vantaggio," she looped her arm within Kagome's steering them forward._

_ Kagome's head turned to look at her fully, she wanted her to… was she implying she sleep with people? The thought made her face flush, she and Inuyasha had been intimate in that way once; realizing quickly things between them were changing and not for the best since that incident. "I can speak a little Italian, can you speak a little slower?"_

_ Paola met her eyes and smirked, fingers lifting to delicately grip the girl's chin, "if trouble arises with men, a little teasing is alright."_

_ "Oh… okay?"_

_ Paola nodded and retracted her arms, "lets see how well you can do." She tugged the door open to their borrowed room in the Villa, beckoning Ezio in and pointing to the place she wanted him to stand. "Behave yourself now."_

_ He chuckled and nodded, "sì." His hands folded nicely in front of him as he shifted, when Paola suggested this aspect of training he had been against it fervently until relenting as long as he was the one to help. The urge to call the young woman a new conquest gave him a thrill he hadn't felt in a long while, perhaps it was the fire she displayed with him, but he wondered if he would enjoy her company as much as he had been if they woke in the same bed._

_ "Now then," Paola sniffed and gestured to Ezio as she turned to look at Kagome's red face, she was going to have to overcome her embarrassment quickly if she was going to be training with the assassin's. "If you're having a difficult time with a target not lowering their guard, a gentle touch on a man can do wonders."_

_ "Gentle touch, perfect." Kagome swallowed hard and stared just past the pair, if she prayed hard enough would the floor open and swallow her? _

_ "Come here then, I know what I'm doing."_

_ Kagome's eyes screwed shut and complied begrudgingly, this wasn't like walking away from him at the tower and at least she wasn't jumping to her death… Paola nodded curtly as Kagome lifted her hand tentatively, fingers curling back as she pulled back and cupped her hand to her chest, "I believe you that it works."_

_ "You are going to get yourself killed," Paola pursed her lips with a glare, "or Ezio or anyone else for that matter."_

_ "I don't bite Little Bird."_

_ The chuckle made her glare, hand reaching out to press against his chest, she wanted nothing more in that moment then to wipe the smirk from his face. "Now what?"_

_ Paola splayed her hand against the small of Kagome's back, gently pushing her into him, "press into him."_

_ "I'm starting to feel like I'm 14 again and my friends and I were trying to figure out how to get a guy's attention," could her face get any more hot? Maybe it was the room… his hand on her hip wasn't helping things either. "Um… I don't have to kiss him do I?"_

_ Ezio snorted at the question, stealing a glance at Paola's face and wondering if that's what she had been planning. She gave a half-hearted shrug and scrunched her face slightly, "that's entirely up to you."_

_ Kagome cleared her throat and shoved him back, arms crossing and pushing her breasts higher against her neckline before opting to tug the garment up higher, she'd gladly jump off a tower to keep from standing here longer. "I think we're done…"_

_ Paola looked ready to protest, snapping at the knock on the door and it cracked open, "mi dispiace interrompere, c'è un problema a La Rosa Colta."_

_ "It's always something," she huffed and excused herself, door shutting harder than she intended. Ezio moved in front of Kagome as she turned for the door, his hand reaching for hers and brushing against the exposed tops of her breasts, "you have been under me for three months and yet you still hold me in contempt; tell me what I can do to get in your good graces."_

_ Kagome tugged her hand free and stepped back with a frown, "stop flirting with me… stop shoving me into uncomfortable situations—"_

_ "This whole thing is an uncomfortable situation, is it not?" he countered smoothly, "why not make the most of your time here?"_

_ 'Make the most of it?' her face scrunched in thought, eyes lifting to his slowly before easing forward and lifting her hand to his arm. "I assume you mean with yourself."_

_ Ezio's head tilted as he regarded her silently, he wouldn't turn it down… "if that's what you want—"_

_ Kagome's lips twitched upward, her other hand sliding up his arm to his shoulder, "what I want…" standing on her toes to press against him, she cupped the back of his neck and leaned her face closer as he obliged and bent under her grip. His cologne smelled good and she had to mentally shake herself from the thoughts that infiltrated her head, if he wanted her to train then she'd do it on her terms. "Is for you to stop flirting with me and I _want_ to go home!"_

_ Ezio's eyes closed as her nose brushed against his cheek, holding her upper arms to keep her close and peeling his eyes open; clearly she already knew how to use her body. "You will return _if_ you stop fighting, the longer you take to complete this the longer you'll be here."_

_ Her head fell back with a groan, she had hoped the more difficult she became he'd grow tired of it and send her back, not keep her longer. 'Guess that was part of Sesshoumaru's negotiations,' the demon lord didn't seem the type to take her back in the same condition he sent her away with._

"_If you perform a Leap of Faith I'll stop my flirtations with you."_

_Kagome snapped her head forward so hard, she almost could feel the whiplash against her cheeks, "serious?"_

_He nodded once, his fingers skimming her arms as they lowered. Kagome's eyes narrowed with a frown, "and if I don't do it?"_

"_You spend the night in my bed."_

"_Find me a tower," she grinned broadly and yanked her skirts up; marching from the room with a confidence she hadn't possessed before._

**Three Days Later**

"_How's your arm?"_

_Ezio winced as he struggled to remove his cape, glancing over his shoulder at the priestess perched nervously on the edge of her bed. The siege Cesare had laid to Monteriggioni had shaken them and left them beaten, although she looked no worse for wear then when they were escaping through the tunnels, "it hurts, even after the doctor's pain medicines I cannot afford to be laid up longer than necessary."_

_Kagome nodded knowingly and rubbed her hands together before clenching them between her thighs, her dress long discarded and replaced with white assassin robes curtesy of Niccolò Machiavelli when he delivered Ezio's robes the previous day. "I'm sorry about your uncle; he was a good man."_

"_Sì," he agreed and sat carefully beside her on the single bed in the room they had rented at the inn to re-group from the attack, his eyes holding a faraway look before dropping his gaze to the floor, "I have lost more family to the Borgia's than I care to have…"_

"_The Borgia's are… they're not a family I ever thought I'd run into," her mouth twisted in thought, the history books hadn't done that family justice so far just from the brief meeting with Cesare. "It's going to get worse…"_

"_You know the Borgias?"_

_Kagome shook her head quickly and delivered a look from the awe on his face, "just from the books I've read; murderous, adulterous, incestuous and a bunch of thieves."_

_Ezio's head tilted as he regarded her carefully, it appeared she had finally shown to him just why she would be useful to his cause. "You did not jump."_

"_No," she agreed quickly, a blush springing to her cheeks, "Cesare's appearance with his army kind of ruined that…" she refused to meet his eyes as she stood, fingers fumbling with her belt under his gaze. "How do you—"_

_Ezio grunted and climbed to his feet, towering over her as his way to silence her and replacing her hands with his. "Relax Little Bird," he tightened the leather around her waist and lifted a hand under her chin, "I'm in no condition to take you to bed right now and give you the pleasure you deserve."_

_He bent down and pressed his lips to hers, pulling back and caressing her cheek with his thumb, "come. Let's go and see what information Roma holds."_

_**Present**_

Kagome slammed her open palm on the table beside her computer, curses streaming from her mouth as she stared at the page in front of her. Doctor Thomas Elliot, a well known sociopath with a stint in Arkham to boot; she had dealt with her fair share of craziness in her life but this guy seemed on a different level.

Her nails tapped the back of her phone, pulling it closer and finding the number she thought was his, pressing the number and sitting back.

"_Finished already?"_

"I want a month and I'll take 2 million in cash now with the other 2 million when I'm finished."

Elliot laughed heartily at her proposal, chuckles creeping through the line as he cleared his throat, _"we're done negotiating."_

"I know we are," she bit the inside of her cheek as her right hand curled into itself, nails biting into her palm, "those are my terms. You want me to kill Wayne or Batman or whoever that's what I want in return."

"_Very well, I'll give you your money and if you go one second over your month you're brother's as good as dead."_

Kagome tossed the phone beside her computer and tilted her chair back, staring at her ceiling and biting her lip. 'Look what you did…' dragging her hands over her face and tilting forward, the chair legs crashing to the ground as she shot to her feet and paced the small kitchen. Glancing at the time on the microwave, she nibbled her bottom lip and turned for her phone, she needed her real phone…

"Fuck me…" she grumbled, snatching her phone into her hand from the nightstand beside her bed. Scrolling through her contacts, her thumb hovered over the newest addition before pressing it and bringing the device to her ear. She hoped Jason wouldn't answer, she could play it off as a misdial and—

"_I was just thinking about you."_

Kagome snorted and shook her head, fighting off the smile as she moved around her bedroom, "I doubt that."

"_Hold on."_

Her lips pursed as Jason's end grew silent, pulling her phone back to stare at the screen and replacing it to her ear. Her eyes drifted to where she draped her assassin robes over the foot over her bed, gaze softening and holding the phone to her head with her elbow as she began to fold the garments, 'you have to go away for a while now.'

"_Sorry about that, work's a little crazy tonight."_

"It's okay, I have to get ready for my shift but… what are you doing tomorrow?"

She could hear him taking a drag of his cigarette, listening to him blow the smoke from his mouth and grunting as he mulled over her question.

"_Are you asking me out?" _he sounded slightly surprised at his own question to her, tongue clicking in thought.

Kagome shrugged and moved into the bathroom, fingers running through her hair as she regarded her reflection, "maybe; I was just thinking about going to the zoo and really didn't want to go alone."

"_I would never make you go by yourself, swing by around 12 and I'll swipe a car."_

"Sounds great," she jerked at the sound of gunfire through the call before he ended it and glanced down at her phone. What was it he said he did again? 'Swipe a car from where?' she glanced up at her reflection and heaved a sigh, one month… she could do this. "Yeah, I really do need to get ready for work now."

* * *

"Since when do you need more than one training session in a day?" Bruce glanced down at his son as they moved through the halls, the boy's sword hadn't moved far from his side in the last few days since Tim's encounter with the Assassin. The rest of the Bat-family had eased into the idea that the woman had moved on with her lack of appearances since poisoning Red Robin but Damian was downright adamant that she was going to be back.

"You know why I'm doing it, father." He glared up with a scowl as his fist clenched tighter around the hilt, "one of us has to be prepared."

Bruce slowed to a halt, staring at the back of Damian's head with a frown; he could understand his son's anticipation on the Assassin's return, but they weren't going to hunt her down until she came out of hiding. Jason's dead ends the last few nights had been enough to realize she had no connections in the city to help. "We are prepared."

"Not enough," Damian glanced over his shoulder to meet his eyes, "she's just waiting."

Bruce held his hands up to drop the subject, he still needed to work with him about his extended paranoia. "We'll get her then—"

"Bruce!"

"Jason…"

"Watch it there Gremlin," Jason tapped Damian's sword in passing, blowing smoke through his nose as he struggled to pull his jacket on. Bruce tilted his head and reached for the collar of the jacket, when was the last time he had seen him so flustered? "Going out?"

Jason flicked the collar straight and lowered his cigarette with a nonchalant shrug, "can I borrow $50… not borrow, lets call it my cut for not killing anyone last night."

"Selling yourself short Todd, you're worth at least $75."

"Can it runt," Jason snapped over his shoulder, holding his hand out palm up as he turned back, "make it an even $100… because you're nice like that."

Bruce reached for his wallet as his eyes narrowed, was Tim right and this Kagome really was his girlfriend? "Where are you going?"

"Out."

Bruce pulled the bill back, his face easing into slight happiness at the thought of Jason getting out and attempting to get back to normal again, "with who?"

"No one—"

"Liar; stay away from Higurashi, she's bad news." Damian shouldered his blade and braced his shoulder against the wall, "very bad."

"Coming from you, makes me want to see her more." Jason huffed and stepped closer to Bruce, the bill taut between their hands, "let go."

Bruce smiled and shook his head, was that look in his eyes from nerves? "Can I meet her?"

Jason's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly, god forbid him to be able to go out with a girl and not have the whole family on his ass. 'Can't even have one thing to myself,' his brows furrowed at the thought, all the more reason to get his own place sooner rather than later. "No."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have made plans last night, Oracle hacked your comms after you switched frequencies."

"Damian, leave him alone." Bruce glanced past Jason to where Damian stood, so much for pretending like he didn't know what was going on. Releasing his hold on the bill in his hand he dug another one free and held it out, "so you can take her out after the zoo."

Jason snatched it quickly and tugged his wallet free to place the money inside, "don't wait up." He turned for the stairs, a pep in his step as he moved down the first three, 'money, wallet, phone.' "Shit," he slipped as he spun and skipped the stairs back up to the top floor, jogging down the hall to his room.

"What a mess," Damian sneered. He scoffed and rolled his eyes as Jason returned, patting his pockets a second time to run through his mental checklist.

"Don't forget your shoes," Bruce pointed at his feet with a sigh, poor kid was so scatterbrained right now, you'd think he'd never gone on a date.

"Fuck me," Jason grumbled as he shot back up the stairs and ran for his room, "who moved my shoes?"

"If I ever get like that Father, end me." Damian shoved off the wall and moved in time with Bruce for the stairs, hefting his sword higher on his shoulder. The familiar voice of the woman that had Jason so on edge reached his ears, snapping his head to the front door and watching as Tim let her in with a smile.

"Why are you inside?"

"Damian," Bruce snapped at the rudeness of his son's tone, already striding for the surprised woman. From her name alone he had gathered her to be of Asian descent, his hand outstretched with a warm and welcoming smile, "please excuse my son, he's not normally so rude to our guests; it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Bruce Wayne."

"It's okay really, I have a brother so I completely understand the um… attitude." Kagome rushed forward to claim his hand and bowed over the clasped appendages, holding the cup tray with two coffees away from her body and smiling. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you sir, I'm so sorry for coming into your home multiple times without introducing myself."

"It's no problem, there have been a few hiccups in our introduction's. Jason's upstairs finishing getting ready."

"There's no rush," she smiled in response and dropped her hand. Tim sidled around her back and squinted at the labels on the coffees, shooting his eyes up with a tight smile as the woman turned to him in question, "he's excited."

"Oh good," Kagome tossed her hair out of her face and smiled. She hadn't missed the way he stared at the drinks, plucking hers from the carrier free and holding it out, "I can always get another one."

"If it doesn't work out with Jason, I'm available." Tim cradled the cup to his chest with a grateful smile, inhaling the aroma of the drink and clutching it tighter. Bruce nudged him against the shoulder and shot a look at him, a silent warning to stop before shoving his hands in his pockets. Kagome giggled and arched a brow, he was older than her brother for sure, but if getting in his good graces meant bringing him coffee she could deal with that.

Damian rolled his eyes and made his way forward, thrusting his sword towards his father and crossing his arms, "mind if I tag along?"

"Damian, this isn't a field trip." Tim placed his hand on his head and ruffled it, knowing how much the youth hated getting treated like the kid he was and bringing the drink to his lips. That wasn't to say he hadn't already put the word out that he happened to be going to the zoo today himself and he wouldn't mind some company.

"Stop swarming her, bunch of vultures."

Kagome laughed as Jason shoved his way through the small crowd with a glare, holding up the coffee she had gotten him with a smile. "I don't mind."

"Thanks, I told you you didn't have to…" he took it with a sigh, eyes locking on the cup in Tim's hand as the teen turned and walked away. He'd just stop for another one then, "ready?"

"Nice to meet you all," Kagome delivered a wider smile to Damian before waving. She relinquished her hold on the empty tray to Bruce as he took it from her hands with a nod, "have a good time you two."

Jason stepped behind her as a barrier and ushered her from the mansion, the tension leaving his shoulders as the door shut behind him. "Cars are over here," he pointed to the large garage beside the main portion of the house and lessened his stride to keep with hers, "sorry about them; they act like they've never been around people and uh… Tim's slightly addicted to caffeine so I'll buy you another coffee."

"Don't apologize, my family used to be the same way," Kagome waved him off, eyes widening at the number of cars under the large garage. "As for the… coffee…" she trailed after slowly, some of these were clearly worth a fortune, "consider it payback for dinner the other night."

Jason grunted and lifted his middle finger at the camera in the corner that followed his movements, clicking the key fob in his hand and resting the coffee on the roof. It didn't escape his notice that she used past tense to talk about her family, considering heavily asking when she leaned against the passenger door with a smile, "is this our car?"

"Yeah," he pulled the door open and tucked into the vehicle, his coffee placed nicely in the cupholder before sliding his seat back to accommodate his larger frame. The engine purred as he turned the key, eyes sliding to Kagome as her eyes lit up in excitement, he'd be catching hell later for taking Bruce's favorite car but so far it was worth it.

"Shouldn't I drive since I asked you?"

Jason snorted and peeled out of the driveway, grinning slightly at the squeal of delight from the woman in the passenger seat, "is your heart set on the zoo?" he really wanted her to say no, he knew the rest of the clan well enough to know they'd be lurking around and watching eagerly.

"No," her head lolled to the side, placing her hand on his thigh with a shy smile, "I'm up for a surprise."

He relaxed into the chair and glanced down at her hand, lifting his eyes back to the road and clenching his jaw. "Alright," he drawled out as he glanced to her legs clad in shorts, he had a surprise in mind but he didn't think it was what she meant. "I'll surprise you."

* * *

**_Ezio mi ha detto che ho tagliato il mio lavoro per me, vediamo cosa possiamo fare—Ezio has told me I have my work cut out for me, lets see what we can do._**

**_Come donna sarà importante che tu usi le tue risorse a tuo vantaggio—As a woman it's going to be important for you to use your assets to your advantage_**

**_Mi dispiace interrompere, c'è un problema a La Rosa Colta—Sorry to inturupt, there's a problem at The Cultured Rose_**


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you keep getting strikes?" Kagome covered her face and laughed at her own score reflected on the screen. If she knew how miserably she would lose she wouldn't have agreed to bowling, although there was something about watching his smug smiles that made her stomach flip.

"It's all in the wrist," Jason glanced around the bowling alley and shifted, he had gotten a few stares from a few of the older people that remembered Bruce's second ward. The dark alley had done it's job for the most part in keeping them from staring too long, "good game."

Kagome's nose scrunched as her head tilted at the final score, "you'll have to show me next time."

"Already setting up our next date, you move fast." He kicked his bowling shoes off and dragged his street shoes closer, eyeing the low cut top the woman wore in appreciation before turning his attention back to his laces. "What time did you say you had to be back?"

"I'm not on schedule until 11, I'm closing tonight."

'Plenty of time,' he eyed the clock on his phone as he scooped his shoes up and stood, "hungry?"

"I could eat."

"There's a place not too far from here, best pizza and garlic bread around." He stole a glance down as they moved for the front desk to hand their shoes over, he dug the keys free and matched her shortened stride. "You do like pizza right?"

"Who doesn't?" Kagome looked offended at the question as she tugged the door open and climbed into her seat. "By the way," she slammed the door shut behind her and pulled the belt across her chest, "did I tell you that I'm glad you're alright?"

Jason lifted his head in confusion, key lifted for the ignition as he tugged his door shut, "what do you mean?"

"Last night when I called… with the gunshots, kind of made me nervous." She explained quickly, almost sheepishly as if she had no right to be worried about him. Jason leaned on the center console, watching her eyes widen at the movement as he paused beside her, "takes more than that… aren't you just a little sweetheart."

"That's not exactly what most people that know me would use to describe me…" she swallowed hard and bit her lip, good god this guy smelled good… she had to watch it with him, as much as she didn't want to admit it she needed him and not just to get her laid either, "are you a cop too?"

"Fuck no," he draped his arm over the steering wheel and stared at the side of the bowling alley, "GCPD doesn't do shit in this city." His eyes slid to her face as he contemplated telling her what he did, brow arching when she met his gaze, "I'm a crime boss."

Her breathing hitched and her fingers twitched against the hem of her shorts, "wha—serious?"

"Yeah, shooting's just another night on the job," draping himself back over the console he delivered a sly smirk as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, "what do most people describe you as?"

"Not a sweetheart," she returned the smile allowing her head to inch closer as her eyes dropped to his mouth, "my last boyfriend told me I was fiery and stubborn."

"What happened to your last boyfriend?"

Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her lips, "he uh… there was someone else."

"He cheated on you?" Jason pulled back slightly at the look that crossed over her face, the fun flirtations gone as he regarded her carefully. Regardless of what the last guy called her, this woman was sweet and if he did cheat, she didn't deserve that. She shook her head finally and furrowed her brow in thought, "um… it's complicated… uh," her head fell against the headrest as she scoured her brain for her next words, "friends with benefits… with feelings that started popping up… he was the kind of guy that didn't get tied to one woman so, I knew what I was getting into."

Jason's hand fell against her thigh and squeezed lightly, "so I'm your rebound."

"You can't rebound from a guy you were never exclusive with," she countered easily, "and you're only a rebound if I sleep with you on the first date."

"This is our second, so what're the rules on that?"

Kagome laughed lightly and lowered her head to stare at his hand on her thigh, his calloused palm made goosebumps spring against her skin as she mulled over the question. "You'll have to wait until the third or fourth, just to be safe."

"Whatever you say," his grip on her thigh tightened and eased, left hand lifting to the side of Kagome's face as his own came closer. Her fingers gripped his arm, meeting his lips with a sharp intake of breath as his fingers curled in her hair and anchored her to him. He grunted out a 'no' when her phone started ringing, relinquishing his hold when Kagome began to pull back.

"Sorry," she pursed her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear as she fished her phone free, shoulders dropping with a sigh as she tapped on the screen. "I need to get home… Lark needs me for a double," she managed a weak smile and tilted her phone enough for him to see, "I can… I can tell her no?"

"It's fine, Penguin'd come looking for his lost colony member."

"You don't like him."

Jason nodded and twisted to stare out of the small back windshield as he reversed, "he's no Jon Gotti."

"Do you want to be the next Jon Gotti?"

Kagome's question drew Jason's attention at the stop sign, staring at her longer than he should have as he leaned into his seat. "I want to clean up Gotham, so I'm going to do it from the inside."

'Clean up Gotham?' she blinked at the intense look on his face, raking her hand through her hair and twirling the ends in confusion, "isn't that what Batman's for?"

"Batman's an idiot," he scoffed, pulling into traffic, "he thinks the only thing the city needs is a few more bodies behind bars or curled up in their padded cells."

'No love lost then,' Kagome shifted in her seat and tapped her fingers against the side of her thigh; she could hear the resentment in his voice and made a mental note to scour the internet after her shift in an effort to find out what had happened between the pair.

"You're turn," Jason filled the silence gruffly, his jaw clenching as thoughts infiltrated his brain. Maybe he was too much baggage for her… hell, he'd died and come back to life; that was too much baggage for himself still, "you talked about your family earlier in past tense."

"Oh you caught that…" she heaved a sigh and bounced her head from shoulder to shoulder, "my brother's the only one still alive, I was on a vacation with some friends and when I came home…" her eyes glossed over as her voice died off, she hadn't let herself really think about that day since it happened, "crime's never really been a problem in Tokyo but… I guess the guys thought the shrine had money."

"Another one of my friends that couldn't get off was checking on them and stopped it," Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head to clear the intrusive images, "now it's just me and Souta… he's in New York, really sick the doctor's don't know what it is."

"I'm sorry," Jason swung the car in front of her apartment building and turned his attention to her fully, "how long—"

"Five or six months," she shrugged and cleared her throat, "the days have kind of run together since then."

Jason watched her blink the sadness from her face and place a smile over the frown as she turned in her seat, she could give all of them a run for their money where hiding their emotions were concerned. Kagome tilted her head against the back of the chair and reached for his hand, her thumb stroking his knuckles as she blinked lazily at him, "this was fun, even though work called and had to ruin it."

"Yeah, it was fun," his eyes followed the small movements of her thumb, pulling his arm away from the steering wheel to grab the side of her face. Kagome made a noise in the back of her throat as Jason's lips pressed against hers, his tongue coaxing her lips apart as his fingers slipped through her tresses to hold the back of her head.

Jason wondered just how far back the seats would go, the pads of his fingers digging into the back of Kagome's neck. "_Jason_," she ground his name out against his mouth, lashes fluttering open as she pulled back, "I'm starting to wonder if you can only kiss me in the car now."

"I'll walk you to your door and you can just find out," Jason offered softly as his hand unwound from her hair, turning to the front and turning the car off.

"I hope I didn't come off too strong today," Kagome spun in front of him and began walking backwards with a sheepish smile, "that you don't feel obligated to go out with me again or anything."

Jason smirked at the blush on her cheeks, had she just realized what she said at the bowling alley? "Maybe it should be me asking you, making sure you really want to go out with me again."

"Of course I do," she straightened and turned to tug the building door open, leading him up the stairs as she pulled her keys from her pocket. Her eyes closed in embarrassment, thankful he couldn't see the quick look of mortification that passed over her face; her presence in Gotham wasn't for a boyfriend or to get laid and here she was, almost throwing herself at this man. She shouldn't read too much into it really, she didn't have the best luck with men…

"This is me," she gestured to her door and turned slowly with a smile. "I know," he watched her insert the key and drop her hand from the knob, "thanks for putting up with me."

Kagome laughed at his word choice and lay her hand on his chest, craning her head to look at him, was this the first time she was realizing his stature compared to hers? He had to be a good foot above her… "I should be thanking you."

Jason snorted and stooped to her height, claiming her lips as eagerly as he had in the car. Kagome's hand slid up his chest and circled around his neck, her free hand flying up to fist in his jacket as she attempted to pull him closer. His hand wound in the strands at the base of her head, fingers against her waist twitching as she made a noise; he pulled back slightly, moving his hand to her face and stroking her cheekbone. "You're not just playing nice because I'm a crime boss are you?"

"No," she swallowed hard and retracted her hand to rest beside her other hand on his chest, "although it's kind of hot… I like you Jason, for you."

"Well," he pursed his lips and tilted his head, "gotta say that's a first."

He bent his head to reclaim her lips, jerking to his full height as clattering came through the door. Jason tilted his head slightly to the door as he listened for more noise, gaze sliding to the woman at his side to gauge her facial expressions; she waved off his concern, fingers drumming against his chest before pulling back, "it's just my cat."

"You can never be too careful in this city," he murmured. Kagome stood on her toes and tugged him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, "be careful tonight."

"Yeah you too…" he back slowly down the hall, pausing on the top stair and watching her give a final smile before disappearing into her apartment.

Kagome placed the chain on the door and bit her lip, she could feel the silly grin all over her face no matter how much she tried to keep it down. Three times is all it took for her to start to like Jason and she honestly hated herself for it… she had to kill Bruce or Batman… she shook her head and pressed back against her door, noise from her room drawing her from her thoughts.

Her hand closed around the hilt of a knife from the block and pulled it free, kicking her shoes to the side with a deep exhale. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pressed her back to the wall beside the doorframe, body tensing at the heavy footfalls that fell across her floor. With a grunt, she brandished her weapon and lunged into the room; slashing the knife across her body before twisting with her fist ready.

A kick to her stomach knocked the wind from her body, eyes searching the room for her hidden blades and grimacing at them still sitting innocently on her dresser.

"Release it."

Kagome winced and grunted at the fingers digging into her wrist, turning her shoulder into her attacker and biting down on his hand. Ripping her arm from his hold, she darted over her bed and flung herself at the blades, slipping one over her wrist and fumbling with the clasps as she turned and allowed the blade to slip free.

"Still so dramatically fiery, Little Bird."

"Ezio…?" her head turned to look at the picture of him on her dresser and back, no… Ezio was dead… "Get out!"

Her legs propelled her back onto her mattress, dropping the knife to her cover and grabbing her pillow before flinging it at him, diving forward with her blade drawn and ready. Ezio stepped back easily, knocking her blade away as the pillow hit him in the hip, "Kagome—"

Kagome's left hand stung from the slap she delivered, cradling the appendage to her chest and sliding her feet back with a nervous stare. This had to be some kind of trick.

"I have been slapped by many women and somehow yours always seem to hurt the most." Amusement laced Ezio's words as his eyes danced, reaching for her and sighing as she scuttled from his hands, "come, I must speak with you about what's happened."

"No, no way!" she spun on her heel and tripped, pulling back quickly from his approaching form and darting for the bathroom. The door slammed behind her, bracing her back against the barrier and sliding to the floor. "Ezio is dead, has been for the last 500 years!"

"I know," his voice cut through Kagome's head and sent shivers down her spine, she hadn't gotten a good look at the man on the other side of the door to pinpoint any inconsistences with her memory, pressing harder against the door and swallowing hard.

"Do you remember when you left Roma? When I tried everything I knew to get you to stay at least until we had dealt with the Borgia's, I was being selfish with you Little Bird; I never wanted to send you back to Japan."

Kagome drew her legs to her chest and turned her head to eye the shadow under the door, "I know…" he had told her as much before she left their room that final time. Standing slowly, she turned and pulled the door open, Ezio glancing up from where he sat beside the door and watching her carefully. Kagome averted her gaze tugged at the straps on her wrist, setting the hidden blade carefully on her dresser, "I have to get ready for work…"

"I met a man in Constantinople named Ra's—"

"—I don't want to hear this—"

"—years later I ran into him again before my death… next thing I know I'm awoken in the middle of a green lake, he said the world still needed me. Your demon friends have housed me—"

Kagome whirled on him and lifted her hand to cover his mouth, lip trembling and forcing a smile. "Please, today's been really great and I'm trying to process this…" she gestured around his body with her free hand, "I have to get ready for work… so if you could sit quietly that would be just amazing…"

Ezio nodded and gripped her hand to lower it, sitting on the edge of her bed. His dark eyes followed her every movement, brow arching as she disappeared into the closet. "What was so great about today?"

"Come on," her head popped out from behind the door with a half-hearted glare before disappearing back behind the door, "I had a date and I like him."

"That's good."

Kagome grunted her agreement and made for her dresser, pulling open the top drawer and pulling out the cuffs and bowtie.

"Mio Dio…"

"Not now," she met his eyes in the mirror with a frown, pulling her inky tresses atop her head and fixing it into a messy bun, "not again."

He held his hands up in defense, giving her his charming smile that he she wouldn't resist when she moved to stand in front of him. "Of course Little Bird," he folded his hands together between his knees as his smile widened, "he's a lucky boy."

"Right," she dropped her hand from her hip and pointed to his thigh, shoving down the temptation to tell him that Jason was no boy; it was what he wanted, it was his way of testing her with the new guy. "You're sitting on my sweatpants."

Ezio shifted and pulled her clothing free, pulling them from her approaching hand as he stood. "Are we going to talk about how you are using the teachings of the Brotherhood to kill innocents?"

Kagome shook her head and retreated quickly, she knew that was coming. "They're hardly innocent, I check before I kill them…"

"Kagome—"

She shoved him back to the bed, climbing over him for her pants with trembling hands, "I have to go to work."

Ezio's hands on her hips stopped her cold, eyes shutting tight and peeling them open as she tentatively sat back. "I'm not leaving until we've talked."

"Fine," she swallowed hard as she gazed down at him, her cheeks heating up as she remembered all of the other times she had been in this position with him. "Let me go."

His fingers tightened at her request and fell to the mattress, shoving himself to sit up as Kagome tugged her pants on over her stockings. "Her name was Sofia, you were right Little Bird I did meet a woman that would tame me."

Kagome froze and straightened, eyes growing wide at the idea of Ezio actually settling down for real before shrugging and clearing her throat. "I told you it wouldn't be with me," she strode from the bedroom and grabbed her bag, checking the contents inside with a fuzzy head as she snatched her key from the counter, "don't destroy my apartment…"

Slipping her sneakers to her feet, Kagome slipped through the door and exhaled sharply, holding her hand to her chest as she slid the key in the lock and turned. She had another bone to pick with Inuyasha now… 'still a damned jackass…' Trudging down the stairs slowly, she drew another deep breath and sighed, "my head hurts…"


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome stretched and groaned, hearing the door to the lounge swing shut and lock behind her as she moved through the darkened alley towards the lights at the entrance. She struggled to keep her mind from wandering, the same fight she had been having all night with herself about dropping everything and rushing back to her apartment. There's no way he was alive, he had to be dead and this was something Inuyasha devised to get her to talk to him…

"Higurashi."

She hummed and turned to the owner of the voice, smiling softly at the smaller boy as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "hello Damian."

"Hard at work I see," he drawled and flicked his eyes to the door she had exited from. He had been waiting far longer than he wanted to for her to make an appearance, "here."

Kagome caught the card he tossed her way and angled it closer to the streetlamp, "what's this?"

"If I had known your ability to read was hindered, I would have gotten you an invitation with larger letters."

A dry laugh left Kagome's mouth, stepping closer to the entrance for better access to the light. "You came all the way here just to deliver this?"

"Father is always hosting impromptu galas, this one no different; your name is already on the guest list as I figured Todd didn't ask you," he explained coolly, "you will be attending."

"No he didn't, I don't think we're there yet though," her brows furrowed as she flicked the invitation back. "I don't like galas… too stiff."

Damian caught the frisbeeing paper easily as he started forward and thrust it towards her, the light illuminating the frown on his face as he regarded her easily. "It wasn't a request, your name has been added to the guest list so I expect you to come."

Kagome snorted and shook her head, this kid was something else. First he didn't want to be anywhere around her and now here he was demanding her presence at this stuffy black-tie event. "You're not going to force me into this, I'm not coming."

"You…" Damian huffed and turned his head from her, he could barely make out the car waiting for him down the street between the darkness and the people still out and about enjoying Gotham's nightlife. "Very well, don't come."

She smirked and crossed her arms, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed at how easily he relented. "Have a good night, Damian."

"Higurashi."

Kagome sighed and rolled her head back as she turned to meet his steely gaze, didn't he have something better to be doing than bothering her? "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Don't patronize me," his eyes glinted in the lamplight as they narrowed, delivering a dark glare at her as he moved closer, "I just wanted to check in before you slip up, make sure you're not doing anything that would get you hurt."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" her fingers delved into her hair, unwinding the elastic around her tresses and letting them fall down her back, "I'm not going around killing people, just living off my tips and hoping my brother stays alive another day."

"I would like to believe that and surprisingly your act has everyone else convinced, but you should know that as the blood son I will not hesitate to kill you should something befall my father."

"Blood son?" Kagome snorted and ducked her head, the words brought a smile on that she was sure came from more of exhaustion than amusement, "good to know; can I go home now?"

"Yes, I would appreciate not having to talk to you any longer."

Kagome's face scrunched as he moved past her, had he forgotten he was the one that started this conversation in the first place? "Good night, Damian."

He spun on his heel at the well wishes and stared at her retreating back, she couldn't have meant that…

"Master Damian, is all well?"

"Of course, Pennyworth," the youth turned for the car, sliding into the backseat and watching Alfred creep the car up to the slow walking woman he had just left, he wouldn't…

"Good evening Miss, may I offer you a ride home?"

Surprise flashed across Kagome's face as she snapped her head to look at the source of the voice before a smile drifted in its place. Her eyes briefly darted to the backseat where Damian sat and he straightened, rolling down his own window to deliver a look that told her to decline.

"That would be fantastic, Mr. Alfred, thank you so much!"

She darted around the car and opened the other passenger side, sliding in beside Damian and grinning at his visible anger and annoyance. She could be the annoying big sister for him if he was going to continue to bother her, her own personal form of payback, "hello again."

He scoffed and rolled his window up, glaring at the back of Alfred's head and leaning against the door, 'insufferable butler.'

"How have you been Miss?" Alfred glanced at the woman in the rearview, brows furrowing at Damian's deepened frown and back to the road. Kagome smiled warmly, settling into the back of the seat as she crossed her legs, "doing well, thank you. I'm sorry I missed you this morning when I stopped by."

"As am I, too many brooding males reside within those walls," the butler flicked his gaze at Damian for emphasis, "there's always next time however."

Kagome agreed happily, hands folded in her lap as they chatted easily; Damian ignored the tossed looks his way, glaring between Alfred's head and the side of Kagome's face. It had been so easy for her to charm everyone, a trait she must have picked up from that mentor of hers…

"Thank you for the ride!"

Damian blinked out of his thoughts quickly and turned to watch her slide from the car, waving before turning for the building. "Home Pennyworth… I've a sudden need for a shower after being in such close proximity to Higurashi."

"She's not that bad Master Damian—"

"I don't like her…" he cupped his chin and leaned against the door, "I don't like her at all…"

The car lapsed into silence as Alfred drove them back to the manor, Damian conjuring ever scenario he could in an effort to get the woman to tell the truth. He had to get her to the gala, out of her apartment long enough that he could search the rooms for the evidence he needed to prove what he already knew.

"Thank you Pennyworth," he slammed the door behind him as his brows furrowed, trailing through the mansion and through the clock opening to the Batcave.

"Back already, Damian?" Bruce glanced up from tugging his gloves on, he was sure his son would be out longer with the promise of ice cream.

"Coldstone was closed," he huffed and glanced around the small group assembled, beelining for Jason lounging in a chair. "What are you eating?"

"Batcow," Jason wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and held the burger out to him, "you got him all nice and juicy with all the care you gave him."

"He's joking!" Tim sighed in exasperation, digging in the bag at his feet and holding a wrapped burger his way, "we grabbed you a vegetarian one."

Damian felt his eye twitch at the empty threat to his pet and scoffed, bracing his hands on the armrests of Jason's chair as he leaned closer and narrowed his eyes, "invite your girlfriend to the gala."

"Get out of my face you little demon."

Damain snatched the half eaten burger from the man and stepped back, "invite her or are you too scared she'll decline?"

"Gimmie my burger before I use your blood to make a secret sauce for my next meal."

Bruce sighed and accepted the tea Alfred was offering, "Dick got back to Blüdhaven alright?"

"Yes Master Bruce, I almost had to strong arm him on the train as he was dragging his heels in leaving."

"Thank you, I knew if anyone get him to go, it would be you Alfred."

"So we're down a man now," Tim mumbled around his food and leaned down to grab his coffee, "I think we'll be alright though… the Assassin's been gone for weeks."

"It's only been a few days."

Tim blinked his eyes as they widened and grunted, "that's what I said."

Damian rolled his eyes and turned back to the glaring male in front of him, moving back further with his food, "so you are scared she'll say no."

Jason stood and retrieved his phone, holding it to his ear as he locked his eyes on his food. "Hey, you busy?"

A sly smile crossed his face and he ducked his head, "I should have stopped in to make it better for you." His eyes lifted to find Bruce and Tim staring, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his head, "listen so uh… Bruce is having a thing—a… charity gala for the homeless youth in Gotham," he snatched the invitation from Damian's hands and tapped it against his knee, "it's on Saturday and I was wondering—yeah?"

He fought to keep the grin off his face, lounging back and flicking the invitation from his hand, "pick you up at 7:30." He stood and pocketed his phone, staring smugly down his nose at Damian as he reached for his burger, "I'm not scared of anything… remember that, short stack."

* * *

Kagome gazed at the dark screen of her phone with a soft smile, moving to put it away and lifting her eyes back to the door. She couldn't stand in the hallway any longer, even if the area was deserted she was sure attention would be drawn to her presence and she didn't need any more people in her business than she already had.

With a strangled sigh she shoved open her door, freezing in surprise to see Ezio at her table before slipping inside fully. She had hoped she had just been imagining things and her place would be empty when she came back, "hi…"

"Kagome," he acknowledged easily. "Sit, we have much to discuss."

Kagome complied reluctantly, she couldn't outrun him in life, there was no way she could outrun him in this almost zombie like state, "you know… I never imagined I'd see you in jeans and normal clothing… is this the part where you infect me with whatever's keeping you alive?"

"You've watched too many movies," he chuckled, "for a time after I was brought back, I stayed with Ra's; Sesshoumaru came to find me after you had returned. He fully intended to bring me to you in an effort to help ease your mind but you had no interest in him or Inuyasha, but I was not going to sit by when Inuyasha came to tell me what you've been up to."

Kagome sniffed and rubbed her eye, fingers drumming nervously on the table as she dragged her eyes up. His face betrayed nothing, but she could swear his eyes were conveying the anger he was keeping at bay, "I'm doing it for my brother… you of all people should understand that."

"Sì, I do; but when I took you on and we started understanding each other I told you to never go down the path of revenge I di—"

"He's sick and we have no money!" she snapped, shooting to her feet and leaning across the small table, "mom and gramps were killed… we had to bury them, Souta's got some… bullshit thing going on that the doctor's can't—how much do you think shrine's make? We're not you!"

The breath left Ezio's body in a dragged out, shallow sigh and giving an understanding nod, "you're a good sister, Little Bird… what can I do to help you?"

"I'm not a good sister," Kagome sunk back to her seat and buried her face in her hands as she braced her elbows on the table, "the guy I accepted the job from threatened Souta when I tried to back out… he knows who we are and honestly he scares me."

Ezio swore in his native tongue, standing and pacing the small kitchen, "then I'll help you."

"No."

"Kagome—"

"I don't need help…"

"You do, your brother's in danger—let me help you."

Kagome tipped her head back and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose; god he was using that voice of his… the one that could get her to do anything and he probably had that smile too… "fine."

She righted her head and nodded, "fine…"

Ezio nodded and stood, closing the distance and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, "we'll talk more later Little Bird."

He slipped from her apartment before she could even realize he was leaving, folding over her table and allowing the heels of her palms to press into her eyes. Between deciding if she could actually go through with killing Bruce Wayne and her budding relationship with Jason she was ready to run… the only thing keeping her from doing that was her brother's life being dangled in front of her like a bad bargaining chip. 'I have to get him out of here…' the thought passed quickly, he couldn't be away from doctor's and the medicines that were keeping him alive by a thread.

Drumming her fingers on the table she gave a determined nod, she'd figure this out… 'but first a shower.'


End file.
